Love and Crime
by dragonxqueen
Summary: Magnolia. The city divided into two parts. Lucy, from the west side and Natsu, from the eastern. Lucy was a good girl, whose vocabulary had no words of hate in it, and he was someone she should definitely stay away from. A few accidental encounters and before she realized, she became involved in his life, which was not as innocent as hers. AU Fanfiction.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

* * *

Magnolia. Seemingly a quiet town in the southeast of the state Fiore. Well, looks can be deceiving.

Magnolia is a city divided into two parts. In fact, it was divided into four separate areas, but three of them were so similar that they merged, so that you don't see the difference. The differences didn't even exist between the said three parts. That's why today Magnolia is a city divided into the west and the east side or ,better said, peaceful and dangerous zone.

Western or better known as the peaceful side, actually represents western, northern and southern side altogether. Life there is plain, simple and without too many problems that could spoil the ordinariness of life. Their only concern was that one of them might accidentally wander off into the wrong part of the town.

Eastern or dangerous side of the city is one of those places where it all went the wrong way. Eastern side was a home to criminal gangs. If anyone entered their territory, and did not belong there, in most cases, would mercilessly lose his life. Both sides started hating one another, but lived in "peace". People from the west side looked at those from the east side in awe. They were afraid of them. Out of fear, they followed their rules and have almost never crossed the border between the western and eastern side. Of course, those from the eastern side are free to roam wherever they want and nobody can't do anything about it.

How did lives in the eastern zone look like?

Well, more or less, similar.

The eastern part itself was divided into several smaller zones. The main division was on the left and the right side. Why? Because the inhabitants of the eastern side argued among themselves. Moreover, they argued among themselves more than they argued with people from the west side. Long ago, they founded the first gangs who were against each other. The two of the biggest gangs in the area of Magnolia, that have survived to this day, are Dragons and Blizzards. These two gangs were in constant quest for revenge.

How did it all start? Someone does something wrong, they shoot him, it's followed by revenge, and then the other revenge, and all over again. Unless someone gives up, but such cases are rare. However, giving up was not in the vocabulary of Dragons and Blizzard.

Anyone who lives in the east side puts his life in danger. Burglary, theft, fights, kidnappings, murders...the list goes on. Every day you could hear shooting and the police couldn't do anything to take the evidence on time and arrest the culprits. All that they would find would be a dead body, the only witness to the crime.

Life as a teenager was hard there. It would be the most difficult for those who would join a gang. They get into a gang because they think it can protect them. They don't understand the harm that joining a gang can bring. Once you get in, there's no way out. Many have tried, but it ended badly for them.

What's worse, most of them end up in gangs. There's only a few of them who actually go to college. Cigarettes, alcohol, drugs, hookers...it was their lifestyle.

 _It was his lifestyle, in which there is no place for her, but he still tried to keep her with him. And she, she was just an ordinary girl without parents, without anyone who could warn her how much the east side can be a dangerous place for someone like her._

* * *

 **This is not a chapter, just an introduction to the story. It gives the background details, so you could understand the situation. I have no idea how I came up with this, but I think it's a good idea for an AU fanfiction. Review and tell me what you think about it. If you think it sucks, feel free to say so...or don't, lol. The next chapter will be up in three days. Or maybe even tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Love you!**


	2. Lifestyle

**_Lifestyle_**

* * *

"Your last wish?"

He said quietly, but loud enough so the man lying under his feet could hear. Blood was gushing out of him and it was only a matter of time before he bleeds out. Natsu was standing over him, with his gun pointed right at the man's head. He was just waiting for the right moment to fire a shot and finish this pointless game with a member of another gang.

"Die, you bastard!"

The man yelled as loud as he could, but after the second shot straight into his head, he couldn't even move. Natsu's lips curve into a smirk as he walks towards his car. He's already lost a lot of time here, trying to get rid of the last street wannabe gangster. The Dragons had no mercy for anyone. Especially if they heard that others are trying to outdo them and that they have a new "competition" in the city. Blizzards have already caused them a lot of problems and they didn't have a room for the new gang.

Natsu heard the sound of sirens as the police car approached him. Speeding up his car, his right hand searched for his phone. He knew he had no time, but he couldn't leave the others. He would never leave someone from his own team. That's what he hates about himself. He would kill fifty of them, just so one of his friends would survive.

"Gajeel, where are you?"

Natsu asked, worried. He knew that his friends won't surrender easily, but in this area, no one is safe. He was driving too fast, so he decided to slow down a little. On the other end of the line he heard gunfire, rapid breathing, the sound of tires screeching...where the hell are they?

"Umm..."

Gajeel, his childhood best friend, seemed very nervous. Natsu had no idea where could they be, but he guessed in what situation are they and assumed they need his help.

"Can't talk to you now, Natsu."

Gajeel muttered curses under his breath, probably because of a missed shot.

"We're running away from the police."

"Tell me where you are, I'll cut them off."

Natsu always liked to prove himself, even in front of his comrades. He was among the best in the Dragons, which is why he's placed as the leader of their group.

About ten minutes of fast driving through the narrow streets, fleeing from the police and a few dangerous turns, he was once again in their hideout, where they gathered after completing the task.

Three minutes later, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue arrived. They got out of their cars with tinted windows, laughing at their successful escape. They did their own special handshake and the very next moment Natsu began teasing them.

"If it wasn't for me, who knows where would you be now."

Natsu joked, even though he knew they would have succeeded without his help. No evidence, no witnesses. Police has always been the slightest problem. They knew the streets like their house. The street to them, in some way, is their house.

"Cut the crap, Natsu."

Replied Sting as he walked towards a small fridge and took a beer for himself. The other two men were relaxing on the couch while watching a football match and cursing "clumsy" players.

Natsu headed towards a smaller room, where only he has access. It was his workroom. It has a small table with a pile of papers, a couple of shelves with books and some folders and an old wooden bed, but still enough "luxurious" for him. He closed the door of the room and locked it, so no one bothers him while calling his boss.

"We did what you asked for."

"Great. I never doubted it, Dragneel. "

He heard a deep, mature voice of their boss. He never called them by their names. Although they were in the lower rank than him and a lot younger, he still respected them.

"Expect my call soon."

Those were the last words from his boss, before hanging up. Their conversations were mostly short and about business. Natsu threw his phone on the bed and lowered himself into a chair. He leaned his elbows on the table, closed his eyes and sighed. He seriously needed a break, but he's in no position to complain.

Natsu was involved in this since childhood, considering the fact that his father was a leader of Dragons, until Blizzard killed him. They returned the favor by ruthlessly killing their leader, but Blizzard was still, beside Dragons, the strongest gang in Magnolia.

* * *

"Lucy!"

Levy, Lucy's best friend, woke her up from deep thought, waving her hands in front of her and calling her name. Lucy looked at her, confused.

"What?"

To her, it seemed like she's back into another world, different from the one in her head. She smiled at her friend and straightened up on the couch.

"What were you thinking?"

Actually, Lucy herself didn't know. She was just simply thinking. Shrugging her shoulders, she got up and slowly went to the kitchen to pour herself some water.

"Nothing special...just some stuff."

Lucy said from the kitchen and was not quite sure whether Levy heard her or not. Just as she got lost in her own world again, Levy yelled from the living room.

"Hurry up or we'll be late again!"

Levy said a bit louder so Lucy could hear her. Lucy has completely forgotten about their volunteer work. Three times a week she'd, together with Levy, go to the orphanage. She didn't do it because of money, it was for free. She did it because of her good will and for those children. She lost her parents and knows how painful it is. She doesn't want any child to feel that way. She would help every person in the world, but it's beyond her power.

Still sleepy, she went to her room and put on her jacket over a sleeveless shirt. She didn't have to go, but she loved playing with all those little children. It was something that could always bring a smile to her face.

"Let's go!"

She smiled widely to her bluenette friend as they both left her house.

* * *

 **So this is like a filler chapter. I had to put it in the beginning of the story, because later it wouldn't make any sense. I know this chapter might be boring so I'm sorry! But I'll make it up to you because Natsu and Lucy will meet in the next chapter!**

 **Review and tell me how do you think they'll meet.**

 **Next chapter will be posted in three/four days.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Love you!**


	3. An encounter

_**An encounter**_

* * *

"Why does she need a phone if she never answers it?"

Lucy groaned and threw her phone on the bed, before she flopped herself on the soft mattress as well. Her friend from volunteering, Juvia, told her to call her today. She probably wanted to hang out, but she didn't pick up after the fifth call, so Lucy got worried. The only thing that's left is to go to her house. The problem is, Juvia lives on the east side of Magnolia, which means ghetto, gangs, thieves, murderers, rapists. Lucy wondered how Juvia could live there.

Of course, it meant nothing to her, because she never actually went there. Since she grew without parents, her neighbors who took care of her were constantly filling her head that it was a dangerous place and she should never go there. Nobody ever explained to her what's exactly going on there, but anyway, these people had the best intentions and she listened to them. She loved them, but sometimes, they exaggerated.

 _'It can't be that bad, right? If Juvia can live there, I can handle ten minutes. '_

Lucy thought, now seriously considering going there. She'll just quickly pass through the streets and get to her friend's house. Even if she meets someone, she'll just turn around and go back, or quickly pass by. It was a very difficult decision. Throughout her whole life, she heard only bad things about that place.

In the end, she decided that she'll put her fear aside and see for herself whether it's really so dangerous. She heard about the situation there, how they hate when someone from the other side of town cheerfully walks across their streets. She'll just blend in and they won't even notice that she doesn't belong there.

' _I could be killed...'_

She shivered at the thought and immediately scolded herself. She won't let others stand in her way and tell her what to do. She's strong and she can prove it to everyone. She's no longer little, crying Lucy, with no parents. She's an adult who can take care of herself.

Or so she tried to convince herself.

She put on her leather jacket, thinking it would help her fit in better. Freeing her long, blonde hair from a messy bun, she left the comfort of her home and headed towards Juvia's house.

* * *

As she neared the eastern part of the city, the streets were becoming increasingly deserted. She put on her headphones, to encourage herself a bit. She admitted, she's frightened, but she won't give up now. She pretended to be a strong and brave girl that doesn't get hurt easily. But, deep down, she knew that she's no close to being that girl.

She was amazed by the looks of the eastern part. It was a huge mess. Most of the houses were old and had a horrible smell coming from them. But in contrast to it, every street had at least two luxury cars that everyone wanted to ride. The streets were empty and quiet. Cigarettes and trash all over. She seriously thought of turning around and going back after coming across a used bullet, but Juvia's house was only a couple of turns away.

She kept her head down so no one could see her and notice that she doesn't belong there. She bit her lower lip and turned off the music.

' _Two more minutes, Lucy. You can do it.'_

Just when she thought she might safely reach Juvia's house, she heard a voice and it definitely wasn't Juvia's. She froze in place, but managed to lift her head up. Before her appeared somewhat taller boy, about her age. He looked like someone who lives in the ghetto and she, compared to him, looked like a lost puppy.

She expected to see some filthy, drugged, fat man, but the person in front of her was a complete opposite. He was young, handsome, with a lean, fit body. She took in his appearance, his pink spiky hair, his frightening dark eyes, his tanned skin, his muscles.

She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was staring at him, but that's maybe because she wasn't aware of it. He was irresistibly attractive, yet he could break her bones with just one move. Lucy noticed a tattoo of a dragon on his right hand and she thought it matched his appearance. Beautiful,yet dangerous.

"Hey!"

Hearing his rough voice snapped her back to reality and she noticed him getting closer to her. She finally realized what she has gotten herself into. For the first time she sincerely regretted coming there, but she won't show him how frightened she is.

 _'Stay calm, stay calm.'_

She told herself, but it didn't help her much. She closed her eyes briefly and when she looked again, he was even closer. He looked angry for some reason, but confused at the same time.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Immediately, he began questioning her, as if she had done something bad. What could she say and avoid sounding frightened?

"And why should I answer you?"

She replied sharply, without any fear in her voice, surprising herself. He looked even more confused. He must think she's crazy to come there and act that way.

"I think it's better for you to turn around and leave."

He ignored her harsh reply and spoke quietly. His voice was calm, but the truth is, he was actually afraid that someone might see them.

"No one tells me what to do."

She said louder, but didn't shout or make a face. She wasn't that brave and she could feelhis patience running thin. He was visibly annoyed by the way she spoke to him.

"And I'm telling you to leave. You don't belong here."

He came even closer, just inches away from her face, before his stern voice whispered to her ear something that made her regret her actions.

"Unless you want to die."

She wanted to turn and run, but her legs were numb.

"I...I'm not afraid of you."

She planned to sound serious, but her voice came out weak and shaky. He arrogantly smirked at her words. He noticed that she was very frightened and it amused him.

"You obviously have no idea who you're talking to, blondie."

 _'Blondie?'_

Lucy thought, dumbfounded. First he scares her to death, and then gives her a weird nickname. She put her fear aside and placed a straight face.

"Obviously, I know..." She thought before continuing. "...wimp."

He looked at her, frowning. He didn't understand where'd she get the courage to say something like that. He didn't want to hurt her, but now she's already getting on his nerves.

"Wimp?"

He asked her, expecting an apology. But she already realized that he was just playing with her and had no intention to rape her or something. It was already annoying her and she just wanted to get to Juvia.

"Yes, wimp. Now excuse me. "

She turned around and continued walking. She was proud of herself for finally confronting someone. Just then she heard the same deep voice from behind.

"Tell your friend Natsu said hi."

Lucy froze in fear at his threatening voice. How did he know Juvia? Natsu? Maybe she knows that Natsu. She looked at him, but continued walking when she made sure he wasn't planning to follow her.

"You won't go too far."

Natsu said quietly, so she can't hear it.

 _'Next time I see you, you may be choking in your own blood.'_


	4. Trust

**_Trust_**

* * *

"Juvia!"

Lucy has been knocking on Juvia's door and calling her name for five minutes. She hoped her friend was home, so she can get away from the street and be safe. She's seriously frightened by now. This is no place for her and it scared her that she might be putting Juvia in danger.

She caught her mind drifting to the guy from before and she wished he was with her now. His appearance didn't scream safe, but he didn't seem like he wanted to hurt her either. It was more like he was just trying to scare her away. That still doesn't make him a good guy.

She felt stupid for even thinking about him. A guy like him must have a girlfriend, who's much better than her in every way. Why would a girl like her ever get a chance with a guy like him? Why would she even want a chance with him? _'This place is making me go insane.'_

She called Juvia again, but never got an answer from the other side of the door. Desperate, Lucy realized that Juvia isn't home. She was mad at herself for being there. She was angry at Juvia for not being home, but she knew it was her own fault. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes in order to calm herself, when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Your friend's not there?"

She turned and saw the same guy from before. She couldn't tell that she wasn't glad to see him, but she came to see Juvia, not him. Still she was relieved.

"She's not."

He smiled weakly at her and she couldn't decide was that smile genuine or out of pure amusement. He made it clear that he found her misery funny, but she didn't feel like laughing now.

"What are you doing here?"

She wanted to ask him 'Are you following me?', but this seemed more polite. She didn't want to anger him now.

"I had to make sure you're not hurt."

 _'Or dead.'_

Natsu thought, but didn't say aloud. The last thing he needed was her freaking out.

She wasn't sure why or how, but she felt her heart skipping a beat. Lucy smiled at his words, taking her eyes off him for a moment before she could blushing.

"I'm fine, thanks."

And again, she didn't understand why everybody was so scared of this place. It was a bit dark, but so far, she hasn't seen anyone running around with a gun. And this guy seems like a nice person. They said that people who live here hate people like her, and he never once showed any signs of hatred towards her.

"You better go before somebody sees you. For your own good. And your friend's. "

 _'He may be good, but that doesn't mean that others won't hurt me.'_

Perhaps she got the wrong impression about him. She decided it was for the best to listen to him and nodded. She went down the wooden stairs of Juvia's house and headed toward Natsu. He was leaning against the fence, when he heard someone calling him.

"Hey Natsu! Hey man! "

Natsu turned away from Lucy and she could see his well-built back. But she had no time to drool over his perfect body.

"Shit..."

Natsu cursed to himself and quickly turned to a confused and a bit scared Lucy.

"Hide in there!"

He said loud enough for only her to hear, pointing his hand to the bushes in which Lucy quickly hid. Natsu turned and approached the two men. They did their special handshake, before they started talking.

"What are you doing here?"

He asked one of them. Both were members of the Dragons, but they were a couple of years older than Natsu.

"Nothing. We visited Sting. He drank like an idiot yesterday. "

All three laughed at their friend, while Lucy sat trapped between the fence and the bushes. She felt stupid. These guys didn't seem bad either and if they were his friends, why would they hurt her?

"What an idiot." The other one said.

"And what about you? We didn't see you at the meeting. "

The Dragons often had meetings, mostly because of their business. It was all a part of life in a gang. You get used to it. Lucy, on the other hand, had no idea what they're talking about.

"We're going to the park. You coming? "

There's no way Natsu would leave the girl alone. Not now, when most of the gang members are out on the streets. She wouldn't survive five minutes without him.

"Nah, another time."

They both nodded, shaking hands with Natsu before they headed in the opposite direction of Juvia's house. Natsu cautiously looked around and when he made sure that the street was empty, he called Lucy.

"They're gone?"

He looked at the blond girl and nodded. She stood before him and looked into his dark eyes. She felt more or less safe with him, but she knew that she has to leave this place as soon as possible.

"You know how to safely get out of here? I don't want to bother you... "

She spoke shyly and nervously bit her lip. Why? She had no idea. She might be able to get out by herself, but she didn't want him to leave her side. Natsu smiled at her seductively and she blushed a little. She couldn't help but think how attractive he was. It was just too much. However, he didn't seem to care about it.

"Come with me."

 _'He knows the way.'_

She felt relieved and followed him in the same direction in which the guys from before went. She had no idea where's he taking her, but she still followed him. They walked between the old, ruined houses, away from the street. He couldn't risk being seen with her.

"Almost there."

Natsu said after three minutes of walking. They walked in complete silence for a minute and then she saw something that looked like an old playground, full of gangsters. She feared that he doesn't intend to help her, but to hand her over to them and let them do what they please to her innocent body.

"But they are there!"

She protested, but he sent her a toothy grin and she felt her stomach going wild. _'Weird.'_

"Wait for me here."

He said and came out on the street, leaving Lucy alone. She closed her eyes and prayed that no one sees. A minute or two after, an expensive-looking black car with tinted windows parked right in front of her and she was about to die out of fright. The door opened and to her happiness, Natsu was the driver.

"Get in!"

She hesitated. She didn't know if she should believe him. She looked back to the bunch of bulky gangsters and again to the car. The latter seemed like a much better option.

"Come on!"

He was losing his patience and she reluctantly jumped into his car and closed the door. Better with him than with them.

After a five-minute ride in silence, Lucy had lost patience. The path was unknown, but she was happy that they are no longer in that dangerous part of the town. She was grateful that he saved her, but said nothing. The others would have probably killed her, but he isn't like them, isn't he?

"Where are you taking me?"

She asked timidly. If he didn't hurt her until now, that means he won't, right?

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. "

No matter how his words sounded reassuring and sincere, she still couldn't feel completely safe with him. Perhaps because she was in the car with a guy that she should stay away from. Lucy took a better look at Natsu, trying to take in every detail on his body. He was wearing a plain black shirt and dark jeans. He was really appealing, perfectly built, with slightly tan skin and those enchanting dark eyes. She has never seen anyone with such a dark eye color. It frightened and attracted her at the same time.

She feared that he'll turn around and see that she's already staring at him, but he never took his eyes off the road. Suddenly, she sneezed, covering her nose with one hand. Natsu smiled at her and pointed to the drawer in front of passenger's seat.

"Tissues."

He said and she reached out a hand to the drawer. When she opened it, she regretted not only coming into the car with him, but also coming to that place. Inside, besides the tissues, was a black gun. A real gun! She took the tissues quickly and slammed the drawer, still frightened. Her face turned completely pale and she fought the urge to cry.

"That's..." He started, but didn't know what to say. He didn't understand her confusion. Each house in the eastern part of the city had at least one gun, but he still felt guilty. He could only imagine how scared she is. This innocent girl has never seen a real gun before.

"I...I won't tell anyone."

She promised, but it meant nothing to him. He was only thinking of a way to calm her down.

"I'm not the only one with a gun out there, blondie. The police can't do anything, so I don't care if it slips from your pretty mouth. "

The words sounded more arrogant and threatening than he wanted it, but for some reason she calmed down. She decided to forget about the gun incident for a moment and instead focused on her new nickname. She didn't like it.

"I'm not blondie. I have a name. "

"And that is?"

He asked curiously. He spent about an hour with her and still didn't know her name.

"Lucy."

He smirked to himself.

 _'Lucy...suits her.'_

He looked at her briefly and then returned his gaze to the road. He had no idea where was he driving, because she she din't tell him him her address. He had time, so he could drive around until she realizes that they are actually not going anywhere and besides, he liked her company. The first thing he noticed about her was how hot she was, with those big tits and blonde hair. He actually thought, or hoped, she was a hooker. But then he noticed her frightened lost eyes and knew she couldn't belong there. Her cute brown orbs screamed innocence and he decided to describe her as that - innocent cutie.

He shivered at how cheesy he was and wanted to slap himself for thinking stuff like that, but then her sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Your name is Natsu?"

He nodded absently, not taking his eyes off the road. They sat a few minutes in silence, driving around, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Their thoughts would often wander to each other, but they'd stop them. They're not right for each other. It wouldn't work out. They didn't even know why they thought about it.

They were both interrupted by Lucy's phone. Lucy was relieved when she saw that Juvia was the caller.

 ** _'Lucy, I'm sorry I couldn't call you back. My classes were longer this time. '_**

Juvia was one of the few people from the eastern side that actually went to college. Most of them were uneducated and lived from crimes. She wondered if Natsu was one of them.

"Never mind. I was at your house, but you were not there."

 ** _'What!? Are you insane? Don't you ever go there again! Are you okay? Did anyone see you? '_**

Lucy was confused. Juvia was always calm and steady. She thought for a bit and decided it was the best to lie to her friend.

"Everything's fine. I haven't seen anyone. Don't panic. "

Lucy tried to calm her and Juvia sighed in relief.

 ** _'If you ever go there again, and you better not, remember one thing. Don't trust anyone.'_**

Juvia now sounded serious. Her last words stayed in Lucy's head and she timidly looked at Natsu.

"I have to go, but I'll call you later."

Lucy hang up. She thought about her little trip to the east side. She made a mistake, she admits it. She was still that little scared girl and she'll always stay that way. Suddenly she no longer felt safe with him.

"Your friend?"

Lucy nodded weakly, still thinking about Juvia's warning.

"Scared?" He asked her.

"No..."

She said quietly, barely above the whisper. Her eyes were fixed to the drawer that had a deathly weapon in it.

"There's no need to lie to me."

"I'm not afraid of you."

She said a little louder and with more determination in her voice, but her eyes were telling him a different story.

"But you should be."

He said calmly, as if he didn't say that she should fear him.

"Take me home. Now. "

* * *

"It's impossible that you didn't see anyone."

Juvia was trying to convince Lucy to tell her more about her visit to the east side.

"I'm telling you - nothing happened. "

"I don't believe you. But, whatever you say. "

Juvia finally dropped it. They were at Lucy's house. Levy wasn't invited this time, because Lucy knew that she would freak out if she found out that Lucy went to visit Juvia. Levy was one of those who were scared to death of the east side and the people who live there. That's why Levy never hangs out with Juvia that much.

Lucy is constantly thinking about the pink haired boy and his dark eyes. Since he brought her home, he didn't leave her head. She didn't know why he saved her. Or why he acted that way. One moment he's smiling at her, but the next thing she knows, he's trying to make her fear him.

Finally, Juvia managed to convince her that it's a dangerous place. In fact, at least five people get shot to death each week. And Lucy promised she won't go there again.

"We're still going to that party?"

Lucy had promised to go with Juvia to the newly opened club somewhere near the east side. That means that she might see him. It's not like she wanted to see him. The gun he had no longer scared her. She decided to think he has it for safety. The fact that he has it, doesn't mean he uses it.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes!"

Lucy replied to her friend and returned to her thoughts. It didn't surprise her that the center of them was a certain boy from the east side.


	5. The truth about him

_**The truth about him**_

* * *

"Wow Lucy, you look amazing!"

"Yeah, thanks. I guess."

Lucy said nervously as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looks great, but resembles a little slut. Tight red dress was clinging to her body, revealing all her curves. At least her breasts were "decently" covered. The blonde girl admired her long smooth legs that looked great in red heels. The dress was long enough to cover her round butt and she felt uncomfortable, but also irresistibly sexy.

She turned to look at her friend, who looked just as good. Her blue curls fell down her back. She wore a strapless, navy blue dress that made her narrow waist stand out. The dress was knee-length, but her legs still looked great in black high heels.

"Let me just fix your hair."

She pulled the rubber band out of her friend's blonde hair. Lucy's hair was naturally straight and just like that, it fit with her dress perfectly.

"Perfect."

Two friends smiled at each other. Levy was invited, but they figured she wouldn't want to come. There was no chance that Levy would go anywhere near the east side. And she wasn't a big fan of parties either.

Lucy still didn't say a word about Natsu to Juvia. She wanted to ask her about him, but something held her back from saying anything.

* * *

Juvia called a cab and they were waiting for it on the night breeze. Lucy was freezing and cursed her short dress. Juvia, however, seems to be fine with the cold. She could go back and wear something more suitable for this cold weather, but she hoped that a certain salmon haired boy would be there. That was all she could think about. His eyes, his voice. Although she literally scanned every part of his body, she wasn't able to remember everything. She wished she took a picture while he wasn't looking. Although he was an arrogant idiot, he was still irresistibly sexy and attractive. It's only been a day since she saw him, but she wanted to see him again. As soon as possible. She couldn't explain that feeling. She has never met anyone like him. She was always surrounded by a good company, those who stayed away from anything too dangerous. Except maybe Juvia, but she wasn't that fierce either. She felt like she could loosen up and discover her wild side with Natsu. That was exactly what she was trying to avoid - to have too much fun. This party must be the craziest thing she did in her life, apart from her visit to the eastern side.

* * *

A ride to the club was silent except for Juvia's "We're going to have so much fun" from time to time. The whole ride, she was fixing her makeup and texting someone on the phone, probably her boyfriend. On the other hand, Lucy stared out the window and watched the scenery and busy people, while her mind was going crazy over dark, black eyes.

* * *

The party was loud, crowded and too wild compared to anything to what Lucy was used to, but in the Juvia's case it felt like a warmup. Her blue haired friend told her that the real party begins after midnight - as if Lucy was supposed to like that. She just shook her head and prayed that someone doesn't rape her. Sweaty bodies were grinding against each other and Lucy refused to drink anything - in order to not end up like them. Juvia had one drink, but she was nowhere near drunk. They just sat at the bar and swayed their heads to the beat.

Lucy has learned something about Juvia's boyfriend, Lyon, but remembers only one thing - he was _too_ hot. The two of them fit each other perfectly. Juvia had a dreamy look as she showed Lucy her and Lyon's photos.

While looking at their pictures, something caught her attention. There was one picture where Lyon was shirtless and Juvia had her left hand in the air. She was showing her wrist where she had a little snowflake tattoo. Lyon had an identical. It covered the right side of his chest, but the ends were a lot sharper than Juvia's. Juvia's was girly, and the one he had, looked like it could slice you in half. She had no idea that a simple snowflake could look so fearsome. But that was not the reason for her confusion. When she looked down at Juvia's wrist, she noticed it was covered with a blue ribbon. Why is she hiding it?

"Hey Juvia, why'd you hide it? It's so cool!"

She yelled through the loud music and pointed her hand to her friend's wrist. Juvia nervously smiled and took off the ribbon and revealed her beautiful tattoo. Lucy took Juvia's hand, lifted her wrist to her brown orbs and admired the art on her skin.

"I'm hiding it from my parents. I forgot to take it off."

Lucy never heard about Juvia's parents. She had no idea about the details of her private life, but she still bought that story, even though Juvia had another reason to hide the tattoo.

"I understand."

* * *

It was about an hour after midnight, and Lucy got used to this place. Two friends danced for a while and so far a couple of drunken strangers approached Juvia and Lucy, but these two just politely rejected them. Levy would have killed her if she ever found out, Lucy didn't even tell her that she'd actually go with Juvia. She checked her phone and saw a couple of missed calls from Levy and a message to which she responded.

"Shit. Fuck."

She somehow heard Juvia cursing.

"What's wrong?"

Juvia pointed to the entrance. Lucy turned around and saw a couple of guys coming in. And one of them caught her attention. One of them made the world stop for a few seconds. Her breathing quickened and her heart threatened to jump out of her chest. _It was him_. And he looked sexy as ever. His shirt was unbuttoned and showed his perfect muscles. She wanted to move her hands up and down his sculpted stomach, to run her fingers through his hair, to get lost in the darkness of his eyes. The sight of him left her breathless.

"Hey, are you listening to me!?"

She flinched when she heard Juvia's angry voice. She came back to her senses and realized that Juvia actually knows Natsu. This was her chance to find out something about him. But why did Juvia look almost...scared?

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They're from the east! They are in _the Dragons_! You see the one with the pink hair? It's their _fucking_ leader. "

The Dragons? Leader? Lucy had no idea what she's talking about. Now she's no longer sure whether she wants to know something about him. She didn't want to loosen up that much, but curiosity was killing her and she had to find out what scared her friend.

"What are you talking about? I don't get it."

"They're in a gang! You know why the eastern side is so infamous? They are the main reason. They are responsible for all those murders, kidnapping, thefts and whatnot. _I hate them_! Us, who stayed to live there, live in fear because of them! And he's their leader. Do you remember those news from the last week where ten people were murdered-"

That was it. She couldn't listen anymore. Her whole body paled and it was hard to breathe. Is he the guy she dreamed of? Is that what she had hoped for? She hated herself. She hated every second she spent thinking about him. This is the moment when she was sincerely sorry that she went to _that place_. He _fucking_ knows where she lives.

"I…I have to go…to the toilet."

She stuttered and ran to the toilet, not even glancing at Juvia. Surprisingly, the toilet was empty. She slid down the cold wall, buried her head in her hands and cried silently. She prayed that he didn't see her. She lives alone for fuck's sake. She was shaking with fear. She had to calm down and get out before someone sees her in this state. She had to go get Juvia, bring her home and tell her everything. _Every single fucking thing_.

She froze when she felt rough hands on her wrists and suddenly, she was being lifted from the cold floor. Her vision was blurry and all she could see was pink. She felt someone's fingers wiping her tears. She kept her eyes shut and prayed that this was all a bad dream and that she was safely home. She feared it was _him_. No, she knew it was him. _She feared him_. The way her body reacted to his touch even though she was shaking in fear - it's definitely him.

"Why the fuck are you crying?"

She opened her eyes and came face to face with the same dark eyes. Why is she crying? Maybe because she's alone with a murderer in a dirty toilet, far away from home.

"And you told me that I was a wimp."

He said jokingly. He had an amused smile on his face. Lucy nervously glanced at the door. She couldn't run away.

"Don't worry. No one will bother us. I have a few friends outside the door. "

He licked his lips seductively and no matter how sexy he looked, she just wanted to disappear. When he saw that she didn't calm down his face completely changed. From expressionless face to murderous. He looked angry, as if he was ready to _kill_ someone.

"I...I'm sorry."

She said, her voice trembling. Why did she say sorry? She apologized for calling him a wimp, for meeting him, for making him help her, she apologized for leaving home and going there. But he didn't look like he was mad at her. His eyes sincerely looked at her and she saw...sadness? Pain? Whatever it was it was gone in seconds. He pressed his forehead to hers and she felt his hot breath on her lips.

"Did someone try to hurt you? Should I kill somebody?"

He gently smiled at her and stroked her golden hair. However, it didn't calm her down. She wanted to scream in fear. How could he joke like that? To kill someone? Her fear was replaced by anger and she pushed him away. He's already decided to kill her. She could be brave in her last moments. Her sudden reaction confused him. He was only trying to help her.

"You want to kill somebody!? As if you haven't already! You...you...you murderer! "

She screamed at him. His face was puzzled for a moment. He had no idea what she's talking about.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

She could back out, but it's already late and she was irritated by his confusion.

"Don't pretend like you don't know! You're a fucking gang leader! You kill people for fun!"

Her weak hands began hitting his strong chest, but didn't do him any damage. He let her hit him, scream at him. She was too fragile to hurt him, but her words may have caused his chest to hurt. He asked himself where'd this innocent girl get such information? But one thing was certain - she obviously didn't know her place in this game.

He pushed her against the wall, pinned her hands above her head and trapped her body with his. She looked him in the eyes and he saw fear in them. He _almost_ felt guilty for making the beautiful girl beneath him cry. He rested his head against hers and felt her breath on his neck. Her breasts were pressed against him and he felt her rapid heartbeat. She tried to calm down, but failed.

"Say…where'd you get that from?"

He growled to her ear. He looked down to her face and saw exactly what he wanted to see. She looked like a frightened bunny. And just a second ago she was so angry and dangerous. He loved the way he affected people. He wasn't quite a sadist, he didn't like torturing girls. But this one asked for it.

"Did your little friend say all these things? Are you sure that you can handle the actual truth?"

She shook her head and he smiled, satisfied. He lowered himself so that their lips were almost touching. If the circumstances were any different, he would have taken her in this filthy restroom.

"Do you realize what I can do to her? Or... _you_?"

He whispered to her ear and she let out a shaky breath. The sweet scent of her skin tempted him to slowly draw his hands up and down her waist, to feel her soft curves, to touch her blonde hair. His fingers played with the hem of her short skirt and she silently watched his moves. The way he touched her aroused her, but she was still scared to death. His breath smelled like alcohol and she knew he was drunk. He could take her innocence in this toilet only if he wanted to. She had no idea what to expect from him next. Hell, the way his mood changes around her surprised him too.

The warmth of his body left her when he pushed himself away from her. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. It was all her fault. She shouldn't have come here. She shouldn't have left her house two days ago. She shouldn't have met him.

"Juvia told you that."

He said, after he calmed, but even in a calm state he looked dangerous. What he said was no longer a question. He knew it was Juvia. How does he know her? Is he going to hurt her? Should she say no? Would that make any sense? She looked into his demanding eyes and decided to tell him the truth. There's no point in lying. _He already knows_.

"Yes...but it's not her fault. I...Don't hurt her. "

He smiled, amused.

"No, I won't."

She sighed in relief. But it was too easy.

"But there's a price you have to pay."

His words froze the blood in her veins. She had to die? Okay. _For Juvia_. She doesn't have anybody anyway. Except Levy. _Levy_...if she only listening to Levy. She was supposed to stay that little frightened girl. Her life was okay. She didn't have to look for something more. Now is the time to regret. All the good moments that she spent with her loved ones have passed through her head and she was already saying goodbye to her short life. She had no idea that her life begins with these words.

"Tomorrow at 5. And don't be late. I don't like to wait. "

Puzzled, she looked at him and didn't know if should she be glad or crying. Did he extend her life for a day? What does he want from her at all? She didn't want to argue. Juvia's safety was in her hands. Maybe this is a date? A date with a criminal. A date with a handsome criminal. That would be...a nice ending to her short life.

"I'll do it."

What else could she say?

"Good girl."

He smiled mischievously and left the restroom.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	6. Date gone wrong

_**Date gone wrong**_

* * *

Lucy panicked. Her hands were trembling. She had no courage to tell anything to Juvia. She didn't want to cause her any more trouble. He was too aggressive. She angered him, and he looks like someone you don't want to anger, unless you have a death wish.

' _What's he gonna do to me?'_

However, she dressed up nice. If she's going to die, she'll face death at her best. Actually, Lucy was hoping to seduce him to spare her life. She assumed that he has a weak spot for women. Although there must be hundreds of them around him, Lucy knew that she looks better than his street whores. She thanked her mother for good looks. It was one of the rare moments when she was grateful for her curves. She always wanted to be more petite, like Levy.

Her blonde hair, her curves. They were nothing but a magnet for jerks. And this time, she attracted the worst of them.

She was wearing a white, strapless, summer dress. It was tight around her waist and it showed more cleavage than she intended to show. Her blonde hair fell freely down her bare shoulders. Lucy looked in the mirror. She looked cute. She could wear something sexier, but he must be already used to it. This was different, sweet, yet he won't be able to restrain the urge to touch her smooth legs. Yes, she wanted to look good for him. She was so sure it was a date. If he wanted to kill her, he would have killed her. If he wanted to rape her, he would have raped her. But he didn't. She convinced herself to believe that this is a date, so she could forget about fear. He never said why she should be ready by 5, but what else could it be?

* * *

As the clock neared the said time, she was becoming more nervous. And not because of fear. She's going on a date. She didn't go out with anyone for a long time. It always felt like the first time. New boy, new experience. It's not because she's constantly changing them. She never went further than making out. They replaced her for someone who would satisfy their sexual urges.

5 more minutes. She nervously fidgeted as she waited for him. She expected him to be late, but still, she was ready an hour before. It's better if she waits for him, than if he waits for her. He made it clear that he doesn't like waiting. Even though she convinced herself that this is a date and that he isn't going to hurt her, she couldn't get it out of her head that he was a criminal, or even worse, a murderer. That's a type of person you don't want to anger.

The moment she heard the doorbell, was the moment something exploded in her stomach. She felt more nervous than the time when she had to perform in front of an audience for the first time and more excited than the time when she had her first kiss.

She squeezed the doorknob, but didn't pull.

 _'Is it still too late to back out? What if I lock the door? He will go for Juvia. I could run away with her. He'd hurt Levy. What if- '_

She heard the sound of foot tapping and figured he was impatient. She realized that she had enough time to think about this before. She opened the door and what she saw puzzled her. Surprisingly, Natsu looked calm, not a single trace of anger on his face. He casually looked her up and down, nodded and flashed her a smile. She wanted to melt under his eyes, but that smile, it killed her. Now, if you'd put his smiley face and his serious face next to one another, you'd never guess that it's the same person. He didn't look like a person that could kill someone. He still looked like a typical high school bad boy, but nowhere near a murderer. Except that fearsome tattoo of a dragon. It suits him and describes him perfectly. It was terrifying, yet beautiful.

"You finished staring?"

He smirked at her and her cheeks changed different shades of red.

"C'mon. We don't have the whole day. I might let you take a picture with me and then you can look all you want."

He smiled at her and walked toward his car. She ran up to him.

"As if I need a picture with you."

Her voice was annoyed, but she was actually smiling. He looked at her, getting into the car. Those were the same car in which he helped her to escape. He didn't even open the door for her.

"What a gentleman."

"I try."

He smirked and started the car. She didn't say anything else. She didn't know what to say. What to ask a criminal on a date? Her gaze was glued to the place where his gun is supposed to be. She fought the need to open the drawer. She didn't know how long she stared at it before she heard his calm voice.

"Open it."

"What?"

"I said - open it."

His voice was almost demanding, and she nervously held out her hand to the drawer, but didn't open it. He sighed and she almost screamed when his hand rashly opened it. She was ready for a shock, for another meeting with that cold weapon, but surprisingly, there was nothing except tissues, keys and some papers.

"It's empty."

"It's not empty, but I got rid of...you know. I figured you'd stare at it. "

"Thank you."

She smiled at him, sincerely. Now, she somehow felt safe, but of course, he had to ruin it.

"Don't thank me. I'm risking my life. "

She frowned.

"Well you didn't have to come."

"Trust me, I wanted to come."

He smirked, not looking at her. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. She didn't ask him where they were going, because she knew he wouldn't tell her. She wasn't familiar with this part of town, but she knew that they were nowhere near the east side.

* * *

It was an half an hour ride. Natsu pulled up on a hill, from which they had a view of the whole town. It was nothing romantic. Their small town looked quite ordinary, like any other. There was nothing special about him. Lucy looked around and realized they were alone. Most citizens were either at work or at school. She remembers coming here with Levy, but eventually they stopped when they found a better place to hang out. They sat on the grass, because Natsu didn't bother to bring something they could sit on, and watched the city.

"I can't tell the difference between the east and west side of this town. If I were a foreigner, I could never say that something's going on there. "

His eyes were fixed on his part of the town. His voice held no emotion in it, but his eyes were burning with anger. Is he opening up to her? What should she say except that she agrees? Does he want to tell her something more and is she ready to hear it?

"Neither can I. I didn't even know there was a difference before...you know. "

"That's why you went there. Didn't your parents teach you that it's not a place for a good girl? "

Lucy lowered her head. She had no parents to teach her, but of course, she won't cry now, on her first date with the hottest guy she's ever seen. She can't blame him. He couldn't have known.

"No, they didn't."

"You know, I thought your father would open the door."

He leaned on his elbows and watched their town. Are they seriously going to talk about her dead parents now? Before he could notice the pain in her eyes, she smiled in amusement.

"Are you afraid of fathers?"

"How should I know? I've never been on a date before. "

He turned to look at her, not noticing that she was teasing him. She was startled. He never went on a date? So he never kissed. Which means he's never been with a girl. Before she could think what he meant by that, he answered her question.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not more experienced than you."

He smiled mischievously. She learned one thing about him, there's always ' _but'_ with him. Of course, a guy like him doesn't date. Did he just imply that she's never kissed or slept with someone? The latter is true, but how does he know that? Most girls her age have already done it, so she was somehow offended. Did he think she was a prude? Compared to him, she was as innocent as a newborn baby, but still, he had no right to say that.

"How do you know? Maybe you're not. "

"Trust me, I am."

He smirked at her, before continuing.

"And look at yourself. You're too innocent for that. I bet you've been crying all night. "

He leaned closer to her face.

"Did I scare you that much?"

His whisper tickled her lips, tempting her to close the distance between them. If he didn't say what he said, his seductive voice, the closeness of their lips, it would make her think not so innocent things.

Embarrassed, she lightly pushed him away and he laughed. _He laughed_. It was such a deep, sexy laugh. She'll have to learn a few jokes, just to hear it again and again. She stared at him, at his captivating dark eyes and it seemed that he was slowly, barely noticeable, getting closer to her. His eyes pierced through her soul and she swears she will never tire of watching them.

"Natsu..."

She practiced saying his name, she doesn't even know why. Perhaps just to see how the words rolled off her lips. However, this came out as a shaky whisper.

"Why me? Why did you choose me? "

He moved away from her and only then she noticed how close they were. He looked confused. Natsu would never understand her silly questions. To him, everything was so simple.

"Why you? I didn't choose you. You chose yourself. "

"You have no idea what you're talking about, right?"

"I do. And you really are a blonde, you know? "

"What!?"

Before she could get offended, he began to laugh at her reaction. Somehow, they ended up laughing together. At that moment, she couldn't understand Juvia's fear. He did look dangerous, he did look scary, but she still couldn't understand how a person with that smile could hurt someone, let alone a girl. She had to ask, just to be sure.

"You wouldn't really hurt Juvia?"

"Me? I would never hurt a girl. "

He was sincere and she sighed in relief.

"But-"

She almost forgot that there's always a ' _but_ ' with him.

"I know a few people that would."

He mischievously smiled at her, as if he didn't just say that he'd ask someone to hurt her friend, but he was teasing Lucy, so it was okay. She playfully hit his arm and he pretended to be hurt.

"Jerk."

"I've been called worse."

"I bet. And besides, how do you know her? "

Juvia has already explained how she knew him. Obviously, he was well-known in that part of the town.

"I don't know her personally. I only heard of her. "

He said, frowning.

"But she's a good person, you should-"

"Do I look like I care about your little friend?"

He snapped. They shouldn't be arguing on their first date, or it will become their last. Why does it always have to end like this? She's just trying to be nice. Natsu decided that he didn't want to argue with Lucy. She obviously didn't know anything and he doesn't want to be the one to tell her.

"Look, Lucy. Me and her boyfriend are not exactly on good terms. "

The look on his face was disgusted at the very thought of Lyon. Lucy wanted to defend him, but it's better if she remains silent. She didn't know anything about Lyon except that he's Juvia's boyfriend. They must hate each other and Lyon doesn't give off a good guy vibe either, so it's better not to say anything.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay."

His face was still tense and she wanted to rub her hands up his arms and caress his hair to calm him down. But it's better to stay away. She already apologized and that was enough. She looked at his tattoo again. From time to time her eyes would wander there. The black dragon covering his hand looked almost alive. As if he was ready to breathe fire at her.

"Stop staring at it. It's frustrating. "

He said, a bit annoyed, but not angry.

"Can I touch it?"

The words left her mouth and she covered it with her hands in embarrassment.

"Can I touch your boobs?"

"What!?"

A simple thought of a boy touching her chest could turn her face red. But when one asks it, and especially if it's a hot one, she can't help but blush. She covered her chest with hands, trying to protect them from his perverted eyes. He took her hands and revealed her chest. Electricity passed through her hands at his rough touch and she was more than embarrassed. Although she had clothes on, she felt revealed beneath his intense gaze.

"Don't hide them. You're a really...hot chick. "

 _'Hot chick? Seriously?'_

"That's not what you say to a girl on a date."

"Well this is my first time. Be gentle. "

"Idiot."

* * *

For three hours she forgot that Natsu is a criminal and had a nice time with him. She thought it would be a real torture, and yet it was great. Excluding the time she stared into his beautiful eyes and his perverted comments, they acted as friends and that was fine with her. Partially. She hoped to feel his lips on her, but he didn't even try to kiss her. Lucy imagined that his kisses were passionate and rough, full of lust. That's something she didn't feel for a long time. She never thought she'd yearn a kiss from a guy like him, but there she is, that's the only thing on her mind.

"We're here."

Natsu parked outside her house and it was time they part ways, but it seems that neither of them wants that. By the time they arrived at her house it was already dark. The night surrounded them and the only thing that helped them see through it were the street lamps. Lucy didn't leave his car. She doesn't even know why and Natsu isn't complaining about it. He liked the company of this cute blonde. She calmed him. For a moment, he forgot all his problems, but it always happens whenever he's was with a girl. Any girl. Why is Lucy any different? She didn't have to strip naked as the others, but it's still not a reason enough for him to like her. He likes her, but not in that way. He has no romantic feelings for Lucy. She was nice, a good friend, but it was mainly her physical appearance that made him interested in her.

Lucy wondered whether to invite him over or not. Although she wanted it now, she knew she would regret it later, so she said nothing. She looked at Natsu and his eyes were staring at her intently. She held his gaze and watched his lustful eyes as they slowly lowered from her face to her breasts. Suddenly she felt naked and insecure. Before she covered her chest with hands, his eyes met hers again.

"You..."

His lips barely parted and he said nothing more. He was tense, his jaw clenched, his right hand firmly gripping the steering wheel. He seemed to have trouble breathing and his eyes didn't stay in one place for too long. His dark orbs scanned every part of her body. Her blond hair that seemed golden in the dim moonlight, her big, brown eyes, her pink lips, her neck that begged him to leave marks all over it, her bare shoulders, her perfect chest, her tiny waist, her smooth legs. It drove him crazy.

"You..."

 _'You are beautiful.'_

 _'You are perfect.'_

 _'You're all I've ever wanted.'_

"You wanna have sex?"

* * *

 **This chapter didn't turn out as I wanted it, but I don't think it's that crappy. I hope you liked it. Review and tell me you think :)**


	7. Phone number

**_Phone number_**

* * *

Natsu lays on his bed, looking at the boring white ceiling, rubbing his warm cheek, bringing another cigarette between his lips. He inhales, letting the burning sensation fill his lungs. He blows out three smoke rings, watching them disappear in the air. He rolls the deadly stick between his fingers, puts it back to his lips and breaths in another puff.

Inhale. Let the death fill your lungs. Exhale. Watch it disappear. Relax. Repeat.

Natsu is addicted. It might be slowly destroying his organs, but the effect it had on him was worth it all. Pure delight. He spent four hours without it. Fresh air and Lucy's strawberry scent was nice, but nothing felt better than smoke-filled lungs.

His lungs weren't the only thing that's burning. His right cheek was on fire. For such a small girl, she hit him pretty hard. He took harder hits, but he wasn't prepared for this one. He was in trance, looking at her beneath the dim moonlight, he wasn't aware of the words leaving his mouth. Next thing he knows, her hand collides with his cheek, leaving a huge red mark on the right side of his face. She yells some inappropriate words at his face, like 'go fuck yourself' or something. He doubts that's it, these words just don't suit her innocence. Before he realized what happened, she's already gone. Lucy left, leaving nothing but her fingerprints on his face and a few strands of her golden hair on his passenger's seat.

He draws breath of fresh air, but smells the lingering scent of nicotine. Just like her strawberry scent in his car. She left, but it stayed, haunting him, making him want more.

He mentally cursed himself for comparing her to smoke. She is pretty, she's a great distraction from his life, but she couldn't fill his lungs with the sweetest air in the way cigarettes could. He doesn't need her to help him go through the day. And yet, he finds himself thinking of a way how to see her again.

"Natsu!"

Just in time.

* * *

 _'You wanna have sex?'_

It keeps ringing in her head over and over. The way he said it, the way he looked at her, like he needed her to live. She should be offended, but really, she was just startled by his sudden offer. Did he only want to use her? Probably. And it hurt her. It sent sharp pain right through her fragile heart.

Lucy pulled her own hair, angry at herself. How could she be so stupid to think that a guy like him would like to chit-chat and be friends with her? Well, she didn't want to be just friends, but she didn't want to jump straight to sex either. She felt used, betrayed, hurt, angry.

She was mad at herself, but she can never blame him. That's the way he is. A criminal. A murderer. Did she expect him to be a soft-hearted person?

First he helps her, then he scares her to death, then they go on a not so successful date. She remembers being trapped between the cold wall and his strong body. It hurt her, but for some sick reason, she loved it. His body pressed against hers, so close.

It made her question herself. Was she a masochist? Her cheeks turned slight pink from the thought of Natsu dominating her. What's wrong with her? Where did the small, innocent girl, she once was, disappear? She should be mad at him, but why's she kinda turned on? She slapped her cheeks, trying to get rid of some naughty images in her head.

She'll probably never see him again, because she's not ready to give him what he wants. He was just like everyone else. He left when she didn't want to get naked for him. But this time, she wasn't surprised. She had expected something like this to happen. But why does it hurt so much? Perhaps because she had so much fun with him.

Lucy sighed and checked her phone. She needs something to divert her thoughts from the salmon haired boy. She had a couple of messages from Levy and one from Juvia. She didn't see Levy in a long time. Maybe they should hang out tomorrow, after they finish working in the orphanage. Well, she wouldn't call it a work. It's more like playing with children and making them happy. It made her feel happy. And maybe it'll help her forget the past three days and return her to her normal life. Although she knows it will be difficult, almost impossible, to forget those dark eyes that made her feel all sorts of different emotions.

* * *

Juvia was taking a shower, letting the warm water wash away her problems, while quietly singing some catchy tune. Her peace was interrupted by loud knocking on her front door. No, this person isn't knocking. This person is hitting her door, trying to break it. Despite the hot water, she froze in place. With shaky hands, she wiped herself as fast as she could, put on some clothes and went to answer her door. Her wet hair was dripping to the floor, leaving small ponds of water on her carpet. What if it's a rapist? She only had one thin piece of clothes and there'd be nothing to stop him from taking her. What if they sent someone to kill her? That could be possible, but they wouldn't dare. Lyon would slaughter them all with his own hands. It could be Lyon. He might be in danger, but she knows it's not him. He has the key to her house. And besides, he's out of town.

"I know you're in there. Open the fucking door before I break them."

Someone hissed from the other side of the door. She didn't recognize his voice, but she realizes it's someone who doesn't mean her any good. In situations like this, you don't have much time to think. She ran to her kitchen, grabbed a knife, prepared to defend herself. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, so she wouldn't sound like a scared lamb. That's exactly what she is now.

"Who's there?"

Her voice was surprisingly calm, but her body was shaking in fear. She's not sure if she really wants to know who's at the door. She just wants him to leave.

"Listen. Be a good girl and open the door. I just need you to give me something and I'll leave."

The voice sounded very annoyed, like he doesn't want to be there. But Juvia's not new in this, so she doesn't let her guard down. He could want anything from her. Her money, her credit cards, her phone, her body, her life. Anything.

"What do you want?"

She asked, hoping the answer would be a glass of water or something. Juvia was more than scared and all she wanted was to be safe in Lyon's arms. Not home alone, in the middle of the night, with some creepy stranger at her front door.

"I need you to give me your friend's number. And don't you dare play a trick on me. Or else..."

Her friend's number? Juvia doesn't have a lot of friends. She can't think of anyone, not like she'd ever give a stranger someone's number.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

His voice went from angry to annoyed to threatening. Doesn't this guy know who her boyfriend is? It seems that he doesn't or else he wouldn't do this. If Lyon ever finds out, this guy won't live to see another day. But Lyon's not there with her and she has to handle this situation alone. She shouldn't mention Lyon either. This guy might be with someone and she doesn't want to anger them.

"My friend's number?"

"Yes. Now give it to me and I'll leave."

Is he insane? If that's a trick to make her open the door, it's really lame. He didn't even say whose phone number.

"I don't know what are you talking about."

She heard his fist hit her front door, causing thunderous sound to fill her house. Another punch like that and her door is down. She grips her knife harder, her eyes glued to the door.

"I need your friends number. What part of it you don't understand?"

He's annoyed, again.

"I have a lot of friends."

"Your blonde friend...Lucy. Give me her phone number and I'll leave you alone."

'Lucy!?'

Juvia almost screamed. She gasped and dropped her knife. Why does he want her number? And why does he know Lucy's name?

'So you did meet someone.'

Juvia didn't know what to think anymore. She can't just give him Lucy's number, but at the same time she wants him to leave. She could blame it on Lucy, saying it's her fault. Which is probably true. She could give him a fake number, but he warned her not to play any tricks on him. Lyon's out of town for two days and if they know it, and she prays they don't, she's dead.

"Listen, you bitch. I'm not here to hurt you. Or your friend. I just want her number, that's it."

She pays no attention to his rude words. It seems that he doesn't really want Lucy's number. Someone must've sent him for it. But who? There's only one way to find out. She scribbles Lucy's phone number on a paper and decides to play dumb if anything happens. She doubts that. They never hurt anyone outside the borders. So Lucy's safe, as long as she doesn't do anything stupid, like coming here again.

She walks to her door, breathing slowly, trying to calm her heartbeats. Before she could think of any other solution, she unlocks the door. She takes a deep breath, opens them and sees that he's already looking at her. She eyes him from head to toe and the first thing she notices is the well-known dragon tattoo. The one that every member of the Dragons has. Just like her snowflake. She makes sure that it's covered, even though he probably knows about her affiliation.

She recognizes him, from some pictures that Lyon showed her. She tries to remember his name, but her mind was blank.

"Quit staring. I don't have much time."

Hesitating, Juvia hands him the crumpled paper and shuts the door in his face. She slides down the cold wall and remains like that until he leaves. She signs in relief, happy that she's safe for now.

'What have you done, Lucy? What have I done?'

There's no taking back now. Should she warn Lucy about it or keep silent? It would be the right thing to warn her friend, but she does the latter. When she sees Lucy tomorrow, she won't say anything. That is, if she sees her.

Juvia decides that she should tell Lyon about this, although it might be not a good idea. She dials her boyfriend's number, before thinking twice about it.

Things will get messy from here.

* * *

 **At first, it was a filler chapter that turned into semi-important.  
This is rather boring - nothing happens. But it didn't feel right to just write - "Natsu asked someone to get Lucy's number from Juvia".  
Anyways, I'll make it up to you in the next chapter (with lots of Nalu kisses)!  
I apologize if you expected a lemon in this chapter. It would be too soon,but there will definitely be one.  
Review!**


	8. Kiss

**_Kiss_**

* * *

 _'Delete. Type. Perfect. Maybe. No. Delete. Again. Like this? No. Delete. Type. Send. Or not. '_

With his phone in one hand and Lucy's number in the other, Natsu was having a hard time writing a simple text.

One was too apologetic, the other would make her feel too special, one would hurt her feelings. He didn't want to seem too needy, but he didn't want to be too cold towards her either.

He spent less time thinking about a mission or choosing the right car or deciding which gun he should take. He would kill a person in a heartbeat, without thinking twice, but he couldn't press the stupid send button on his phone.

Why does he care about her feelings? He doesn't. Or at least that's what he tried to convince himself.

In the end, he wrote a simple _'Hey. It's Natsu.'_. All this thinking for nothing. He left his phone, hoping to get an answer soon. He knew it was her phone number - he checked it on Whatsapp and Viber. And sure enough, he saw her smiling face. Her profile picture was a simple selfie with a girl he'd never seen before. Short blue hair, an innocent smile on her pale face, obviously short and petite. She looks like a girl that would Lucy hang out with, and not Juvia, that "bitch" he hates so much. At least she was smart enough to give him the right number. Either way, he cut off the head of Lucy's friend from the picture, saving just Lucy's face in his phone, for no reason.

* * *

"Hey Lu, you seem absent."

"Hm, really?"

Levy nodded. She was worried about her friend. Something was on her mind for a long time and Levy felt bad that she couldn't even assume what was going on in her friend's head.

"It's nothing. Really. Don't worry."

Lucy's lips curled into an uneasy smile and she nervously sipped some coffee. They were in a small cafe, somewhere near their college. These two friends would always meet here when they had free time.

"Are you sure it's all right? Did your fever go down?"

"A fever? Ah, yes! Yes! See? I'm fine!"

That was close. She almost gave herself away. She lied to her best friend that she had a fever and stayed home, but instead, she skipped school and went on a date with Natsu. Had the circumstances been different, Lucy wouldn't have gone, but she had to.

"You're weird."

Levy believed her. She was telling Lucy about the classes she had missed, but Lucy didn't pay much attention to it. Her mind was elsewhere. Juvia and Natsu. So many secrets. There are so many things and she was desperate to find out about it. Today, although Juvia was happy with the children in the orphanage, whenever they'd look at each other, Juvia's eyes would harden. When she asked her to go out with her and Levy, Juvia coldly refused.

As for Natsu, Lucy couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Hey Lu! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes! So what were you saying?"

Lucy nervously laughed to what Levy sighed.

"Obviously, you have no interest in what I'm talking about. Will you tell me what's on your mind?"

Could she tell her? Everything? Probably not everything. Perhaps just some details.

"Are you thinking about a guy?" Levy teasingly winked at Lucy and she blushed. She guessed right.

 _'You wanna have sex with me?'_

"No!"

Lucy yelled, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. She covered her mouth with hands in embarrassment and Levy giggled at her clumsy friend. Her eyes and flustered cheeks totally gave her away.

"So who is he? Is he handsome? Is he tall? Does he have abs?"

Levy had a dreamy look as she imagined Lucy's boyfriend. However, she was nowhere close to Natsu. Her definition of a hot guy was completely different from Lucy's.

Lucy wanted to deny, but that wouldn't make sense. Levy isn't naive.

"Okay. But just the looks. Don't ask me anything else, okay!"

"Okay, okay. I promise. So, tell me."

"Well...He's handsome. And tall. He has really dark eyes. Sometimes, it's scary."

"Ooh Lucy loves dangerous guys." Levy winked. "Tell me more. What's his hair like?"

"Pink. Salmon pink."

"Salmon?" She started laughing so loud, that some people looked their way. Quite out of her character. "Like that fish salmon?"

"Quit laughing!" Lucy said, half-embarrassed, half-angry.

"He doesn't look like someone you'd skip your classes with." Levy watched as the eyes of her friend widened in realization. "Come on, I'm not stupid. Yesterday, I came to visit you and you weren't home. It was too obvious. Just don't do that again, okay?"

"O-Okay. I promise." Lucy mumbled, feeling guilty that she was hiding things from her friend.

"Hey, I'm willing to cancel our plans for Saturday so you could go out with him." Levy winked again. Lucy won't see the end of her teasing. "Salmon hair. That's not your type."

She had to agree. Salmon-haired gangster was not even close to her ideal guy.

"You have a picture?"

"Sadly, no." Lucy sighed. She forgot to take a picture with him. She should have. If she ever sees him again, that is, if he ever wants to see her again, that will be the first thing she'll do.

"Aw, that's too bad. I'm sure you'll have a chance to do it! Next time!" Levy said happily, but it didn't make her blond friend feel better.

"I'm not sure if there will be a next time. I don't think he wants to see me."

Although Lucy was supposed to be the one who doesn't want to see him, she didn't feel that way.

"Why?" Levy asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter. It's just...We're not right for each other."

"Hey Lu, if you ever want to talk about it, you know I'm always there for you."

Lucy nodded and smiled. She was glad to have a friend Levy. She never forced her to tell her everything at once. She'd always patiently wait for Lucy to tell her when she was ready.

"And if he ever hurts you-" Levy tried to sound dangerous and clenched her right hand in a fist. "-I'll beat him with my own hands!"

Lucy burst into laughter. The thought of Levy hitting Natsu was too hilarious. Natsu was probably twice Levy's size and much, much stronger compared to Levy's limp hands. Anyway, it helped her feel better. That, and a certain message she received from an unknown number.

Her phone buzzed and she saw that she got a text. Levy watched her as she unlocked the phone. She noticed that Lucy's eyes widened, her silly smile, her flustered cheeks. Levy knew that it was him, whoever it was, but she pretended to have no idea and asked.

"Who is it?"

Lucy looked at Levy, confused. One simple text from him was enough for her to become completely oblivious to her surroundings.

"It's...It's...Juvia. Yes, Juvia."

Levy wanted to laugh, but she found it rather sad that her friend is such a bad liar when it comes to guys.

Something wanted to explode in Lucy's heart. She couldn't fight the silly smile on her face even the whole night. She didn't answer him yet. Later. One more text from him would be too much and she wouldn't be able to keep herself together in front of Levy.

What if he wants to hurt her because she didn't do what he wanted? But Lucy has decided to trust him and she already overcame all those 'what ifs'.

* * *

On her way home, Lucy went to a nearby park. Usually, there weren't many people around, especially at this time of a day. It was late and she shouldn't be there, but she felt like she needed some fresh air. She passed many benches and even though she was a bit tired, she didn't sit on any of them.

She just walked, lost in her thoughts, with her head down. She didn't notice when she arrived in an even darker part of the park. She heard laughter coming from a group of guys, but ignored them. And then, she heard them calling her.

"Hey, blondie!"

Blondie. That nickname again. She didn't like it when Natsu called her like that and it was even more disgusting when this drunken man said it. She didn't stop, she just quickened her steps, scared.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Don't run!"

Upon hearing his eerie voice she began to run, but the fear was slowing her down. She read somewhere that people, when they sense danger, are able to run faster, but her legs were just slowing down. The very next moment, she was facing the three drunken men. One had a firm grip on her wrist and a creepy smile on his face.

She was afraid and couldn't hide the fear, but she tried to break away from him. It was all in vain, but she didn't give up.

"Let me go!"

Lucy yelled at him and he just laughed at her poor attempt to escape.

"Now. What's a hot young lady doing here? Alone? Don't worry. We'll keep your company."

His hand stroked her hair and his friends laughed at his words. These ugly men in front of her reeked of alcohol and she felt herself suffocating. His grip on her hand was too strong and she was too weak to do anything. She felt his dirty fingers caressing her face and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from escaping. She considered punching him, but there were two men beside her and she wasn't sure if she could take down one of them, let alone all three.

Just when she thought it was all over, she heard a gunshot and she couldn't feel the man's hand on her anymore. Lucy opened her eyes and saw the two men attacking her possible savior, but as far as she knows, he could be asking for a small prize for saving her. She couldn't see his face, but it didn't matter. She had to get away. Immediately.

So she ran away, turning back just once, to catch a glimpse of fists flying around and a limp body lying on the ground where she was previously standing.

* * *

Is he dead? Was he killed because of her? What if she was being followed? What was she doing there?

Lucy was crying, hugging her pillow, imagining that it was someone. Anyone. Anyone who could comfort her. Again, she did something that she can't tell anybody. Juvia first came to her mind, but today it seemed as if she is trying to distant herself from Lucy.

She still hasn't answered to Natsu. How did he get her number? And why? There was only one way to find out, but she didn't want to text him now. She had more tears to shed and plenty of time to regret her actions. Maybe she shouldn't answer. It all started when she met him. Nothing good has happened.

Just when she started getting sleepy, her phone buzzed, signaling that she received a message. She picked up her phone and the name on its screen shocked her. It's almost midnight and Natsu is sending her a message. She didn't plan to answer, but curiosity got the best of her and she had to look at it.

 ** _'Where are you? Are you okay?'_**

Is she okay? Did he expect her to answer him right away, but since she didn't, he thinks something happened to her?

 ** _'Answer me.'_**

Another one. Well, she's wide awake now.

 _ **'I'm fine. I'm home. Why?'**_

 _ **'Why? Are you fucking kidding me?**_

 _ **'No, why would I?'**_

 _ **'You almost got raped. And why did you run away from me? '**_

Lucy's eyes widened, but she shut them and rubbed her temples. Her eyes were burning from dried tears and her head hurt from all that happened this night. She sat up on her bed and stared out the window at the dark sky. She was almost raped, but how does he know that? For a moment she thought he was talking about his inappropriate offer that he made in his car after their date, but she chuckled when she realized how silly it sounded. She did run away from him, but he never tried to hurt her. He spoke about the incident in the park, but how is he connected to it, she didn't know.

' ** _How do you know?'_**

 ** _'Didn't you see me? I was there. I saved you. '_**

Confusion has been replaced by the warm feeling around her heart and suddenly, she didn't feel so cold anymore.

 _ **'I'm at your front door.'**_

Despite her mind telling her not to go, her long legs carried her to the door. This time, she didn't hesitate before turning the doorknob.

Nothing could've prepared her for that sight. She knew Natsu was hot, but seeing him without a shirt on was new. Staring at his abs, she almost failed to notice that his shirt was there and he was pressing it against his cheek. She didn't want to embarrass herself, so her eyes fixed on his face. Lust in her eyes was replaced by worry upon noticing his pained expression.

"What happened?"

She asked him, worried, and as an answer, he moved his shirt from his face, revealing his bloody cheek. Her eyes widened, but he smiled at her, trying to tell her he was okay. He was more concerned about her than for a small cut on his left cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Natsu! I'm not the one who's cut!"

"It could've been worse. You could've been raped."

"I know...But you were there to save me."

"And what if I weren't? How stupid are you? No sane girl would ever walk around that park. And at night! No sane girl would look for her friend in the most dangerous part of the city. What's next?"

"Why did you come here!? To scream at me?"

Natsu was confused by her sudden outburst and didn't say anything else. Instead, he watched her take deep breaths trying to calm herself, so he did the same. He wanted to apologize, but for what? It was her own fault, walking around dark places and putting herself in danger. She should thank him at least.

"Natsu, just sit down. We need to clean that wound."

He wanted to protest, but did what she asked. It didn't hurt much, but the thought of Lucy taking care of him was giving him some sick pleasure. He liked seeing the worry in her eyes, as if he was her boyfriend or someone she deeply cared for. She was actually mad because he hurt himself for her and sad because he yelled at her. She was too cute and fragile that sometimes, he didn't want her to be a girl he's just gonna mess around with.

"Does it hurt?"

Natsu slightly flinched at her gentle touch and turned his head. The cut wasn't deep, but it still hurt. With a damp cloth, she wiped dried blood from his wound, and he grimaced at the pressure. She smiled at him and gently stroked his cheek. She had to notice that even his cheeks were rough. Everything about him was rough. Every muscle in his body was in place. If someone asked her to change something on him, Lucy wouldn't know what to say. Everything was perfect. Even the fresh wound seemed beautiful on him. And she had to notice, again, that he is perfect. In her eyes, he was more than just perfect, but she couldn't find the right word to describe him.

She wondered if his lips were rough too. She wanted to know whether they feel as good as they look. She let her fingers travel across his wound to the corner of his lips. For a moment, her eyes met his, and then fell to his lips again. She found the courage to feel them with her fingertips. He didn't move. She was afraid that her touch has no effect on him, that this was normal to him, that she wasn't any different from the rest.

But actually, he was just fighting the need to take her innocence right there. Her touch was so gentle that he was afraid to hurt her.

He never let any girl touch him like that. They were dirty, fucked too many times by different horny idiots. Like himself. He wasn't any different from them, except that whenever he looked at Lucy, he wanted to change.

"Lu...cy..."

He whispered and she felt his hot breath on her fingers. She didn't realize what she was doing, until his lips moved. She quickly pulled away from him and nervously walked into the kitchen, shouting that she needed some water.

Natsu was dumbfounded. What did he do? His fingers touched his face and then his lips, but the feeling couldn't be compared to what he felt when Lucy did it. He just wanted to keep it that way. To feel her touch, but he knew it wasn't enough. He didn't want to just touch her. He wanted to kiss her, to feel her body, to feel her. He wanted her to be his. He wanted Lucy.

He went to the kitchen, where he saw her drinking glasses of water, one after another, as if she wanted to drown in it. She finally put down the glass on the kitchen table and mumbled something he couldn't hear.

Natsu turned her around so she was facing him, picked her up on the kitchen table and leaned his forehead on hers. Lucy screamed at the sudden closeness of their bodies and put her hands on his chest, trying to keep a distance, but didn't push him away. Compared to her flustered face, he was quite calm. She scooted away on instincts and he placed his hand on her tight, holding her in place, making her lower regions throb.

"W-what are you doing?"

 _'I'm not ready for this. No, kiss me Natsu. Or don't. I'm not ready. I'm not... '_

He leaned away and smirked, and then he just pressed his lips to hers. So lightly, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. To just kiss her like that. To make her stomach explode. To make her heart beat faster. To make her head so dizzy. Her vision was blurry, but all her other senses were focused on him. Her house could be on fire, but she wouldn't notice. Because she herself was burning.

And in that moment, she was sure he felt the same.

* * *

 **So sorry for not updating for so long!**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter.**

 **Sorry for my possible mistakes in grammar, I rushed to write this.**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	9. This is war

**_This is war_**

* * *

In the heat of the moment, Natsu's phone rings a few times, just when his hand was sneakily sliding under her shirt. By now, they were lying on her couch, kissing passionately and he doesn't ever want to let her go, but a message is a message and it could be very important.

He slows down his kisses, presses his lips against hers for one last time and stands up, but Lucy catches his arm. He turns around to look at her pleading eyes as she mutters a soft "Don't go", and he almost forgets about his duties as a gang leader. He places his hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer to him and kisses her forehead, whispering "I have to" to her ear.

She tries to understand what could be so important in the middle of the night, but then she remembers that he's no ordinary teenage boy, but a gang leader. She almost forgot about it for a moment. She tries to convince herselft that it's not such a bad thing, but something in the back of her mind was telling her otherwise.

 _'They are probably wondering where I am.'_

He thinks, but when he opens the message he stands confused for a moment. It's from Sting. A mix of random numbers, someone would think, but to them, it was a code that had a secret meaning. When he was younger, his father tried to teach him, but he never bothered to try to learn all of them. Unfortunately, he knew this one to well.

Someone had died.

His face pales for a moment and he almost loses consciousness, but he regains his posture, thinking that it doesn't have to be one of his friends. He looks down at Lucy. She was absently looking down at her feet and he was glad she didn't see his moment of weakness.

He doesn't want to leave her, but he has to go now. He can't let a girl stand in his way. He already ruined the moment anyway.

"Look, Lucy..."

She looks up at him with tired and a bit disappointed eyes, but he won't let it stop him from leaving.

"You seem tired...and I have to go now. It's important."

He says softly, hoping she would understand. And she does.

"It's okay Natsu. I understand. You're very busy and-"

He stops her from saying anything else. He doesn't want her to think that he's leaving her for good. For some reason, he wants to come back to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lucy."

A small smile forms on her lips and she nods. He waves her goodbye, afraid that a hug or a kiss would stop him from leaving her. He leaves, but not before making sure that she had locked the door. After what almost happened to her, he was worried for her safety.

As the cold wind hits him, Lucy's scent and warmth dissapears and he feels as if nothing had happened between them. Like it was all a dream. And now he's stepped into the cruel reality and he has to face it.

He checks the message again, hoping that he'd see different numbers this time, but no. They remained the same. He gets a taste of a normal life and now this happens. It must be a price he has to pay for feeling happy and carefree for a moment. And now he fears the worst.

* * *

"What happened?" Natsu barged through the door, slamming them against the wall in process. His mind was completely off Lucy and all he wanted to do was make it home as fast as he could. He wanted to make sure that everythig was alright. He drove like a maniac through the dark streets, knocking down a few street signs and trash cans while making turns. His car probably didn't look the best, but he could care less about that now. He had to see his friends alive and well as soon as possible, but the dead silence that welcomed him wasn't that assuring.

Sting came storming down the stairs, and before Natsu realized what was happening, the blonde grabbed him by the collar and pushed him to the wall.

"I should just kill you now."

Sting said through gritted teeth. Natsu looked at him and what he saw couldn't mean anything good. Sting's eyes were red and puffy and he looked like he was about to start crying again. His eyes were full of hate and it was all directed to Natsu.

Natsu tried to push him off, but Sting only pressed him harder to the wall. He felt his back burning, but then another hit came, a fist to his face. Natsu almost fell to the ground, but then another punch came, to his stomach, and he fell on his back.

He was stronger than Sting, he could easily take him down in any other situation. But he wasn't prepared to get a punch in his own home, from his friend. He couldn't understand what was happening to him, or why.

Before Sting's foot collided with Natsu's stomach, Gajeel pushed him away, with a gun to Sting's forehead. Natsu was even more confused to that.

He stood up straight and tried to regain his posture. He was their leader after all, at least he could stand and not just lay on the ground. Natsu tried to process what just happened, but his brain didn't want to cooperate.

Sting rushed to Natsu, attempting to hit him again, but Gajeel held him back.

"Stop it Sting! It's not his fault!"

Sting pushed Gajeel away and Natsu was prepared to fight him back, but he remained standing in one place. However, Natsu would rather have Sting punch him a thousand times than see the look in his eyes. He turned his furious gaze to Gajeel and Natsu didn't know whether he should feel relieved or not.

„You're right. It's not his fault. I should kill his bitch and end with it." He spat.

Natsu had no idea what was Sting talking about, but oddly, he knew who this bitch was. What does Lucy have to do with all this? He suddenly felt the need to protect her and if he has to fight his own friends, he will. It was his turn to be angry.

„Don't you dare hurt her." He didn't just say it, he ordered it. Sting looked at Natsu and almost backed away. He was always intimidated by Natsu, he liked watching him fight their enemies, scaring them, making them regret trying to fight them, but seeing Natsu's eyes looking directly at you when he's mad was a whole new expirience. Especially if you're the reason he's furious. However, Sting didn't let that scare him. He knew Natsu had a weak spot for his friends and would never harm him. But Sting would.

"Just go to your room Sting." Before Sting could say anything, Gajeel interrupted him. Sting sent one last glare at Natsu and went upstairs.

"I...don't understand." That didn't sound like anything a gang leader would say, but Natsu was way too confused to say anything else.

"At first, I was mad at you too. But then I realized they just wanted the excuse to attack us. It would happen anyway."

Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say. He was trying his hardest to understand, but he ended up confusing himself more.

Gajeel handed him a small, crumpled paper. He took it and looked at Gajeel, afraid of its content.

"What is this?"

"Read it."

With shaky hands, Natsu unfolded the paper. _This is the last warning._ It said. Natsu looked at Gajeel, and then back to the paper.

"We wound it next to Rogue's body." _'No.'_ "He was already dead when we found him." _'No way.'_ "They shot him dead."

"Fuck!" Natsu screamed and buried his face in his hands, trying to hold back tears. Gajeel, however, seemed very calm.

Everything came together and he knew that Sting was right. It was all his fault. Now he regrets not letting Sting punch him more. He completely deserved it. His friend died, and it was all his fault.

He felt a hand pat his back. "It's alright. We'll avenge him."

„"t's all my fault." Natsu said, shaking his head. He didn't want to believe any of it.

"It's not your fault."

"You don't understand. I sent him to get Lucy's number from Juvia. I...I sent him to die." He let the tears fall. One careless act and he lost his friend for good. He felt useless, helpless.

"Stop whining for fuck's sake! You didn't kill him. It was them. And we need you to get our revenge. You can't turn into a crying wreck now."

Gajeel's word seemed to work this time and Natsu went from depressed to mad. He wiped his tears, stood up and went to find Sting.

He wanted to see Blizzard's blood spill. He wanted to hurt them in every possible way and he will. He just needed a good plan, a few more people and they'd be all lying on the ground before they realize what's happening.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy was woken up by loud knocking on her door. She lazily went downstairs, still wearing her pink pajamas.

"I'm coming." She said through a yawn, but doubted that the person in front of her door heard her. She hoped it was Natsu. Images of her last encounter with Natsu flashed before her, but she stopped them before she started blushing.

She heard voices on the other side of the door. One was a deep, husky voice, kind of like the one girls would imagine in their beds. Lucy wanted to slap herself at that thought. The other one was rather familiar, she recorgnized it as Juvia's and she and her friend, whoever it was, seemed to be arguing.

"Who's there?"

"It's me! Juvia!" Juvia cheerfully said. Lucy found it weird. She was ignoring her yesterday and now she comes at her doorstep so early in the morning.

Lucy opened her door and was rather surprised. At first, she didn't notice the suitcase Juvia had in her hands. Her eyes were focused on the guy next to Juvia. He smiled at her and she stood there in awe. The guy was hot. She felt bad for thinking that, but it wasn't her fault. He was tall, handsome, lean, his face was perfect and even his messy hair was on point. Juvia may have noticed that and waved her hand in Lucy's face.

"This is my boyfriend, Lyon."

"H-hi! Nice to meet you, Lyon. I'm Lucy." She said, blushing. Lyon just casually nodded his head and she couldn't help but think how good-looking he was again.

"Can we come in?" Juvia asked her and Lucy felt ridiculously stupid.

"Of course! Sorry, Juvia. I just woke up."

Juvia stepped in, but Lyon remained standing there.

"I'll go now. Take care, Juvia." He said to his girlfriend, then turned his head to Lucy and smiled. Juvia waved at him to go and closed the door. Lucy looked at the Juvia's suitcase and then back at Juvia. She looked very uncomfortable, but before Lucy asked, Juvia started explaining.

"You see...This may sound silly." Juvia rubbed the back of her neck and giggled. It was a bit awkward, since Juvia was always serious and straightforward. "Things have gotten really bad where I live...and I had nowhere else to go and-"

"Of course you can stay here!" Lucy ggrabbed Juvia's hands in excitemend. She was really happy to have someone with her, it's really lonely when you live in a big house by yourself.

Juvia was surprised to see Lucy's reaction. She thought she wouldn't let her in, due to her being Natsu's enemy and such. Lyon insisted on taking Juvia to Lucy's house, in case the Dragons' leader was there.

The blonde girl was so happy, she didn't notice Juvia's pained expression. She showed her to her room and left her to unpack. That's when Juvia let the tears fall.

She didn't really want to be there, with Lucy, so far away from Lyon. If the Dragons attacked, there would be nothing she could do, but at least she'd be there. She's more useless here. And on top of that, she felt bad for using Lucy like that. She knew everything, about Lyon killing Rogue. Before that, she hoped there was a small chance for peace, finally Dragons and Blizzard could live more or less normal lives, but her boyfriend had to ruin it. Sometimes, she hated him for it. Lyon was the worst person she ever met. He was always so rough with everyone, he never cared about anyone other than himself. Always wanted to be the best. Until he met her. To him, it was just the two of them that mattered, and the rest could be burned alive for all he cares. She often wondered why did she have to love a monster like Lyon?

* * *

When Juvia was finished unpacking, and crying, Lucy had already called Levy over to celebrate Juvia's moving to her house. Both girls thought Lucy was being silly, but they still went along with it. The three of them didn't hang out in a long time and it was a great opportunity to catch up on each other lives.

Levy questioned Lucy about Natsu, and the girl shyly talked about him. She thought she could still feel his wet kisses on her neck, his rough hands all over her body.

As she told them about the incident in the park, both girls gasped in shock. Levy hugged Lucy, relieved that her friend was unharmed, while Juvia was angry that Lucy put herself in danger. Again. Just when she was about to scold her, she told them how Natsu saved her.

She continued talking about Natsu, telling Levy how they met. Juvia watched her as she listened in awe, she though Natsu was a great guy, some hero. Lucy looked at Juvia from time to time to see if it was alright to talk about Natsu, but Juvia just smiled and nodded her head. She listened carefully to Lucy's story, paying attention to every single word she said. It kinda reminded her of her and Lyon. However, Lucy was leaving out some details, like how Natsu is a gang leader and such. Levy didn't really need to know all that.

"Natsu seems like a great guy, Lu-chan." Levy said, clasping her hands together.

"Well, I'm sure he's a good person." Juvia smiled, but Lucy knew she didn't mean any of it. It bothered her, she knows that Natsu and Juvia will never get along.

"Levy, you still don't have a boyfriend?" Juvia suddenly asked Levy, trying to change the topic from Natsu. It was nice to listen to her friend talking about her boyfriend, but she was slowly getting sick of how perfect Lucy made him sound. To Juvia, Natsu was nowhere near that.

"Well...you see..." Levy's cheeks flushed and she nervously played with her fingers. She was the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend and in fact, she never had a boyfriend.

"I'm sure you'll find a good guy like you deserve." Juvia interrupted her, before she could get any more embarrased.

"Yeah..." Being the least experienced out of the three, Levy felt like she was left out. Though it didn't bother her that much, since she was never so eager to find someone. She then turned back to Juvia. „How about you? You have a boyfriend, right? What was his name...umm...Leon?" Levy giggled nervously, her cheeks turning slightly red again. She felt awful for forgetting his name. It was no secret that she never really knew how to speak to Juvia. She was always intimidated by the other bluenette and envied her. To her, Juvia was a mystery and she, on the other hand, wears her heart on the sleeve. Juvia was everything Levy ever wanted to be.

"Lyon." Juvia's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Oh right. Sorry." Levy rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"It's okay. I almost never talk about him so it's only natural that you forgot." Juvia smiled at her and Levy felt bad for disliking her, just because she could never be like her. She never really knew anything about Juvia, besides that she lives in a dangerous part of the city and seems fine about it. This was a perfect opportunity for the two girls to get to know each other better.

"So tell us something about him." Levy said, curious about Juvia's taste in guys.

"I want to know too." Lucy added, really wanting to know something more. All she knew was that he was a gang leader, and a hot one. The blonde then turned to Levy. "You know, I met him today."

"Really? How does he look like?"

"Don't! I saw the way you looked at him." Before Lucy could answer, Juvia jokingly hit her with a pillow, pretending to be angry.

"Ouch! It's not my fault." Lucy puffed her cheeks and rubbed her head.

"Here's a picture." Juvia handed Levy her phone, showing her a picture of Lyon. Levy opened and closed her mouth several times, but no words came out, just some girly sounds of admiration. Did she really have to show her a picture of her shirtless boyfriend? She looked at the photo and then back at Juvia and she had to notice how they suited each other.

"How did you meet him?" She asked, wanting to know more. She really liked listening to romantic stories, but she had no idea that this one was far from it.

"He saved me from rapists." Juvia said with a straight face, like she just said the most normal thing in the world. Levy regretted her curiousity and it was even worse that her and Juvia weren't really close friends.

"Juvia..." She began, but didn't really know how to finish. However, Juvia was calm and not angry at all how Levy expected. She even smiled at her, assuring her that she doesn't have to feel bad about it.

"It was a long time ago. I don't really remember it."

„How long have you been dating Lyon?" Lucy asked her, trying to ease the mood. It seemed like a safe question.

"Two years." Juvia grinned, mostly at Levy, letting her know yet again that she was completely alright.

"Whoa...that's..." Both girls were amazed. Lucy's longest relationship lasted barely two months and two years looked like eternity. Especially at a time like this, with horny teenagers, parties, drugs and on top of it, they lived on the east side. It just seemed impossible to maintain a relationship for so long in those circumstances.

„A long time, yeah." Juvia smiled at their amazement. However, it wasn't all that nice as they thought. Being Lyon's girlfriend had its pros and cons, but Juvia would never trade her life for anything. She was happy like that.

"What's wrong Levy? You okay?" Lucy interrupted Juvia's thoughts, pressing her hand to Levy's forehead. The girl was blushing furiously at something, completely lost in her thoughts. She looked at Juvia and then back at the floor several times, fidgeting nervously. It looked like she had to ask Juvia something, but was very uncomfortable with it. Juvia raised her eyebrow at her and she began nervously, blushing even more with each word.

"Did you guys...um...You know...do it?"

Lucy gasped at her friend, but joined her thoghts, feeling her cheeks get flushed. "Levy! You can't ask questions like that!"

"But I want to know." Levy puffed her cheeks and they started bickering about it.

„Hey, hey. It's alright. We did." Juvia said and they immediately stopped talking. They both scanned her face for a sign that she was just fooling with them, but there was none. Their cheeks turned crimson as they tried to stop their imagination from going wild, before they see things they didn't really want to; like Juvia and her handsome boyfriend in bed.

Juvia noticed and decided to tease them about it. Their innocence amused her. "I'll be happy to share my experience with you. It's just too good to keep it to myself."

"No thanks!" They both said in unison and soon, the three girls ended up laughing.

"Hey, Juvia! How old is Lyon?" Lucy asked after some time. She did notice that he seemed more mature, but then Juvia wasn't childlish either.

"26." Juvia said, leaving her friends surprised again.

"What!?" The girls yelled surprised, but before they could question Juvia, a loud bang came from Lucy's front door and the girls tensed in fear.

"Lucy! Are you alright!?"

"Calm the fuck down!"

"I'll break the door!"

They heard from the other side. Levy's mind didn't quite well process their words and she thought it was burglar. The poor girl was about to cry. Juvia, on the other side, was cautious. She stood up, after recorgnizing their voices and was ready to fight them if needed.

"Natsu! I'm fine." Lucy yelled. Juvia looked at her surprised. She didn't expect Natsu to come there as soon as she moved. What if he saw her? She looked at Lucy with pleading eyes and she seemed to understand. He can't know that Juvia's there.

"Juvia, go." She said and Juvia ran upstairs. Lucy then turned to Levy, who has calmed after realizing no one came to rape them. "It's Natsu. And his friend I guess." Lucy said and then grabbed her friend's shoulders, giving her a stern look. "Listen, you mustn't tell him that Juvia's here, alright?" She nodded. "I can't explain now."

Although surprised, Levy sat back and waited to see the person at the other side of the door.

"Hey." Lucy cracked her door open and peeked her head through.

"What was that?" Natsu raised his eyebrow at her, clearly relieved to see that she's unharmed.

"Me and my friend were watching a movie." She said innocently, amused by the fact that he thought she was attacked.

"Oh hi." Natsu peeked his head, to see Lucy's friend. He recorgnized her from Lucy's pofile picture and as he guessed, she was a small, petite girl.

„H-hi. I'm Levy." She shyly waved at Natsu. She looked even smaller in person.

"This is Gajeel, my friend. Can we come in?" As Natsu turned his head to Gajeel, she noticed a new bruise on his cheek. She wanted to ask him about it, but he just gave her the "not now" look.

As she stared at Natsu's face worriedly, she failed to notice his friend, but when she looked at him, she was taken aback.

 _'This is just his friend. Let him in. Act normal.'_ She thought and stepped aside opening the door fully.

"Um sure."

The next few seconds were quite amusing. As Natsu's friend walked in behind him, Levy stopped dead in her tracks. She's never been so scared for her life. She never saw a man so huge. He was tall, with long hair, incredible muscles, and countless piercings on his face and probably beneath his dark clothes. If she saw him in the street, she'd definitely piss her pants. She never felt more scared for her life and all she could do was gape and stare at him with wide eyes.

"Hi." He casually said and no one knows why, but her mind registered it as a threat. The next thing they know, Levy's on her knees, apologizing to Gajeel who just stared at her, equally confused as Natsu and Lucy.

"I'm so so so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

"Levy you're being ridiculous." Lucy said to her, embarrased on her behalf.

"Oi. Is that your little sister?" Gajeel asked her, pointing at the small girl on the ground.

"What!?" Lucy and Levy both said at the same time. Levy was usually a nice, quiet person, but if there was one thing she hates, it's being mistaken for a kid. And that happened a lot.

"What?" He asked them, though he couldn't hide his surprisement at the little girl's change of behaviour.

"I'm 19!" She snapped at him. Well, that got his attention.

"You must be kidding me. I've seen toddlers taller than you."

"I..." He couldn't believe this petite girl could be around his age. He could carry her in his pocket if he wanted. He scanned her features. She was short, but he noticed she had some _meat_ in the right places. She was staring at him angrily with her fists clenched and he couldn't help but think she was kinda cute. Definitely not his type, but cute.

He was about to start teasing her, but Natsu interrupted.

"Enough, Gajeel." He looked at Natsu and met his serious glare. Last night was rough for them both and he didn't really want to cause any trouble in his girlfriend's house.

"Pf, fine." He said and plopped himself on Lucy's couch, opened a bag of chips and started stuffing his mouth with it.

"R-Rude." Levy said, noticing his _manners_.

"Did you say something, shrimp?" He turned around to face her and as he expected, she was still glaring at him with her tiny hands balled into fists.

"I have a name!"

"I don't care."

They continued their bickering not noticing Lucy or Natsu.

Natsu caught Lucy's arm and pulled her into the kitchen, where they could be alone.

"Don't mind him." He said, assuring her that Gajeel wouldn't hurt Levy.

"It's fine, really." She was too surprised to be happy about Natsu wanting to introduce her to his friend, but Gajeel barely looked at her. He was too busy teasing Levy, so it didn't really matter. And they were kinda cute...

"So...how are you?" Natsu said, stopping her mind from creating a romantic atmosphere around Gajeel and her friend.

"Me? I'm good."

„Good." He said as his strong arms found their way to her hips. He pulled her closer against his warm chest. She placed her hand on his shoulder, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. "Told you I'd be back." He whispered and lowered his head to her neck, leaving faint kisses all over.

"Natsu...They're here." She hesitantly looked down at him. His lips on her skin lit her body on fire, but the thought of Gajeel and Levy being just a few steps away didn't excite her much. On the other hand, Natsu didn't seem to mind them.

"So?" He raised his eyebrows at her, though he already knew what she meant.

"Well...I can't." She looked away, with a tiny blush on her soft cheeks and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss them.

"Alright." He stepped away and she immediately started missing his arms around her body.

Natsu smiled at her, when he noticed she was looking at his bruise.

"So...what happened yesterday?" She asked him worriedly. She knew that this bruise was probably nothing to him, he could've taken a bullet before for all she knows.

"Huh?"

"You left suddenly."

"Ah that. Nothing important. You don't have to worry about it." He couldn't really tell her. Lucy wasn't a stupid girl. She'd know he wouldn't just let them go after they'd killed his friend.

"Really?" She wasn't so convinced.

"Yeah." But she didn't press it any further.

"So...what do we do now?" For a moment, she wished Levy and Gajeel were gone, and Juvia, she almost forgot about her, so she could continue where she left off with Natsu yesterday. She could still hear Gajeel and Levy arguing over something, but you could say they were getting along.

"I don't know. Let's take a walk." Natsu suggested. It seemed like a good idea, but she didn't really like leaving Levy with a stranger. And Juvia was still there.

"C'mon. What's wrong now?" He asked, tugging on her shirt, looking at her with almost pleading eyes. She couldn't say no to that.

"Alright!" She grinned and ran out of kitchen to tell Levy. The bluenette was sitting on a couch next to Gajeel, trying to take the bag of chips from him.

„Levy, I'm going to take a walk with Natsu." They both turned to Lucy, Gajeel barely recorgnizing her and Levy with horror written on her face.

"What!?" She didn't really like the idea of being alone with a guy ten times bigger then her and with more piercings than she could coung.

"Don't worry. I'll keep her company." Gajeel said absently, turning his attention to the tv.

"No way! Lu-chan I'll come with you!"

"Don't worry, I won't bite." He turned to Levy and leaned closer to her.

"Eek! Get away!" She moved to the far end of the couch, trying to be as far as possible.

"Stop scaring her Gajeel." Natsu appeared behind Lucy, sending his friend a glare and for a moment Levy thought he looked far more scarier than the guy next to her. Then Natsu turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry about him, he won't touch you. Right?"

"Right, right." Gajeel said, with his mouth full of chips. Before Levy could protest, Natsu grabbed Lucy and dragged her out.

„Let's go."

* * *

Lucy didn't pay much attention to her surroundings as they walked. All she could feel was Natsu's big hand holding her small one and before she noticed, they were at the park, sitting on a bench. Oddly, it was empty, but she didn't complain.

"What happened to your face?" She gently traced her fingers along his cheek and he flinched at her touch.

"I fell." He told her, even though he didn't expect her to believe it.

"Natsu." She gave him the look, but rather than scared, he was amused by her cute expression.

"A friend and I were playing fights. He accidentaly punched me." He lied and told her what he wished was the truth.

"Does it hurt?" She pressed her finger to his cheek and watched his pained expression. She hated to see that look on his face. She took his head in her hands, gently pulling him closer and placed a soft kiss on the bruise.

"Don't worry about me. It's nothing really. I've had worse." He caressed her hair and pulled her in a tight, warm hug. She felt his body shake as he laughed and she looked up at him confused, since there was nothing funny.

"I've had a really hot nurse to take care of me last night. I'm sure she'll do the same today." He smirked at her and she'd slap him if he didn't have a cut and a bruise on his cheeks. Though it made him look attractive, she was worried. What if he gets a new bruise every day until he gets the one that won't heal.

"Natsu, will that ever stop?" Her fingers rolled into tiny fists as she pulled on his shirt. His mood completely changed at the sound of her gentle voice and he was mad that he can't do anything but tell her the cold truth.

"Honestly? No." He wanted his answert to be different, but he knew things would never change. It could only get worse. "I wish I could tell you something else, but I don't want to lie to you." He sighed and continued. „I wish we could run away." He watched her brown orbs sparkle with excitement, but he had to destroy that little glimmer of hope she had in her eyes. "But I can't."

"Why?"

"You know, it's not safe for you to be around me." This is what she feared. That he'll leave her, or worse, tell her to leave him.

She pulled away from him. "Are you telling me...that we can't see each other anymore." Her voice quivered, but she had to stay strong and prove him that she can take the pain and everything else that had to come with it if it meant they'd be together.

"Depends..."

"Natsu I..." She began, trying to say anything that would make him stay. But he never wanted to leave. "I really, really-" Pressing his finger to her lips to silence, he continues instead of her. "I know. I feel the same, even though I shouldn't."

"Then why would you want me to leave?" She looked away with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"The problem is that" His fingers grasp her chin, tilting her head back so he can meet her gaze. "I don't." And he presses his lips to hers. Unlike their previous ones, this one was slow and soft, comforting in a way. His hands were resting around her waist, slowly pulling her closer. Her thumbs caressed the wounds on his cheek and soon their kisses became salty with her tears. He tightened his hands around her waist, drawing her closer until there was no empty space between them, as if trying to protect the girl in his arms from everything and everyone that could bring her any harm.

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **Sorry for not updating in a long time again!**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for any possible mistakes and I'll try to update again soon. Maybe next week if you want me to.**

 **:)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

After their comforting talk which lead to a sweet make out session, they sat in a comfortable silence, with his arm lazily resting on her shoulders. A blush crept up her face and she nervously stretched out her legs in front of her.

"Hey Lucy." He called her and she tilted her head to look up at him. "Tell me something about yourself." He added and she held up a finger to her lips, trying to think of anything interesting to say. Then she remembered something and bit her lower lip. She didn't really want to bring it up now, but it felt like the right moment.

"Well, you remember that time when we went out and you said you were afraid my father would open the door?"

Natsu's eyes widened and he threw his hands in the air. "Are you seriously going to tease me about that now?"

She chuckled and her lips curved into a small smile. "No…I thought I should let you know that you can come any time. If you haven't noticed, I live alone."

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from her. He felt dumb for not realizing something like that before. "Oh, right. So, where are your parents?"

Her gaze fell to her feet and she ran a hand through her hair. "Dead."

A moment of silence followed her words and she looked up at him. His mouth fell open and his face paled.

He panicked. "Shit Lucy I had no idea. I'm so-" She lifted her hand to his lips and shrugged. "It's alright. You couldn't know."

"I feel like shit now." Natsu sighed with worry filling his eyes, but she smiled at him and continued.

"What about yours?" She asked.

"Same thing." He shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal, but she covered her mouth with her hand. It was her turn to feel bad and she wished she never started this conversation, although he seemed fine with the topic.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He smiled and lifted his hand to caress her soft hair. For some reason he wanted to know more about it. He studied her face and noticed that she's calmed down. "How did they die? When?" He asked.

Lucy was confused as to why he decided to ask her more about it, but she was glad he did. She never liked talking about it, because she'd cry every time, but his hand playing with her locks had a calming effect on her.

"I was very young. My mother died giving birth to me. My dad went ill after that." He sent her a half-smile and his hand left her hair and she immediately missed his touch.

"Same thing happened with my mom. As for my dad..." He clenched his jaw and his face darkened. "Those bastards killed him." He growled and she rubbed her hand up his arm, returning the favor.

"Natsu..." She whispered. She knew her father would die, so she was kind of prepared for it. It doesn't make the pain any easier, but losing someone so suddenly was still different. Then realization dawned on her face. "Wait you know who they are?" She almost yelled, shocked.

"Um yeah. That's kinda pretty obvious." He replied, matter-of-factly.

"Um yeah..." She giggled nervously, playing with the hem of her skirt. "I have no idea how's that obvious." She muttered.

He leaned to her face and his eyes widened. Lucy leaned away, confused. He shook his head and groaned. "Wait. You really don't know anything?"

"I'm not sure what do you mean by _anything_." She frowned and folded her hands over her chest, feeling insulted.

"The Dragons and Blizzard." He answered, studying her face for a sign that she at least recognized the names, because, who doesn't know about them? Her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment and she felt that even Levy knew more about it than her and she was the one who went there.

"Eh? Well not much. Only that you're the Dragons' leader."

He cocked his head to side and snorted. He began laughing and patted her shoulder like she said something funny. She just gaped at him confused and a bit angry that he was laughing at her and she didn't know why.

"I'm not their leader. I just lead a gang that's a part of the Dragons. But I take orders from someone else." He explained after.

"Oh...Then that means...You don't kill people because you just feel like it?" She clapped her hands together and her eyes sparkled. He wasn't so bad after all, she thought.

"No. Who the fuck kills someone because they feel like it?" He said disgusted at the thought of murdering someone just because he wants to, but he didn't deserve that look in her eyes. The fact that he's not the one giving orders doesn't make him a hero. "Killing someone is bad anyway. Just because I don't want someone dead doesn't mean I'm suddenly a good person. I'm the one pulling the trigger, so it doesn't really-"

"Natsu stop. You're a good person to me." It was a half-lie though. She just wanted him to stop talking about it. He may be a good person to her, but she knew he isn't good to everyone else. "And I'm sure you wouldn't harm an innocent person." She added and his face softened.

"Lucy I...I'd never hurt you."

"Let's go on with the story." She grinned excitedly, avoiding the topic.

"What story?" He looked at her, puzzled.

"About the Dragons and Blizzard."

"Luucy..." He threw his head back and groaned. "Is that funny to you?"

"It sounds like a good story."

"That bitch-I mean Juvia didn't tell you anything?"

"Nope."

"You see...We hate each other."

"I figured that much. You suck at storytelling." Lucy frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, which made her look like a little kid that didn't get a candy.

"This isn't a fairy tale Lucy!" He yelled.

"Fine!" She shot back.

He sighed and continued. "It goes way back. I'm not sure how it started. My dad was a Dragons' leader before he...you know." He looked at her and noticed her eyes were ready to spill tears at his sad story. "They killed him. And I had to take his place. Well, not really, but it was the best option I had or else I'd end up on the streets." She still had that worried look on her face and it annoyed him. "Stop with that look!"

"Sorry." She said, but her expression remained the same.

"Look there!" He pointed at something and she felt the blood in her veins freeze, but when she turned around, it was just a tree. She tried to look better, but then she realized that he wanted her to actually look at the tree instead of him.

"Whaa-seriously!?"

"Tsk. Whatever." He sighed. "Wanna hear the rest?" She nodded. "There's not much to it. You see, _Lyon_ , your friend's boyfriend, he's the Blizzard's leader." Lucy gasped. He said Lyon like he wanted to vomit just by mentioning him, but she already knew they hated each other so it's not what surprised her. It was the fact that her friend, Juvia, was dating a gang leader.

"What!? Like, you mean he's the main guy?"

"Yup. That's him."

"I could never imagine Juvia dating a person like that." His eyes harden and his face fell for a brief moment because of her statement. He was no better than Lyon.

"Something wrong?" She tilts her head to side and he lifst his hand to stroke her golden hair, giving her a half-smile.

"It's just that...I'm a person like that."

"It's not the same." She was quick to defend him at his own statement.

"If I were the leader, I would probably do the same thing. So me and my friends could survive." The least thing he wanted was Lucy thinking he was perfect. He was far from it, but then he remembered he was closer to being perfect than being Lyon. "I don't want you to think that I'm the same as that-that...ah! He's a monster! I heard he kills their own."

"No way..." She covered her mouth in horror.

"Yes way. But he seems to like that girl. I don't really know. We thought about kidnapping her and using her as a bait, but he was always there to protect her. Other times, she could handle the situation by herself."

"You mean she..." She suddenly regretted her decision to know more. She knew from the beginning that Natsu was like that, but she could never have guessed that Juvia was capable of killing someone.

"No. She kicked their butts by herself. It's kinda funny." He chuckeled at the thought of Juvia defeating men twice her size.

"I'm glad that's the case." Putting a hand over her heart, Lucy sighed in relief.

They sat in silence, but Natsu wasn't quite comfortable. He imagined Lucy going home, recalling their conversation and realizing that she doesn't want any of it after all.

"Lucy...Are you really okay with all this?" He turned to her with a worried look, but she didn't hesitate to answer him. She already knew what she was going to say.

"To be honest, no. And I don't think I could ever be okay with that." Her lips formed a bright smile that could melt Antartica. "But I do know that..." She continued, but her tongue got tied. She began stuttering and her face turned red. "You just make me feel...Spending time with you is...I don't know! It's just really weird."

He laughed at her silliness, knowing exactly how she felt.

"I feel the same. I never had this kind of a relationship with a girl." And before she could make a witty remark about him actually being gay, he went on. "What I mean is that I've never felt this way with a girl. I've never spent more than three hours with a girl." He wanted to slap himself after realizing what he said.

She made a disgusted face and muttered to herself. "I don't really wanna know about it."

"Way to confess, Natsu." He whispered under his breath, not wanting her to hear it.

"Is this a confession?" She glanced up at him, her brown orbs shining with excitemend.

"No." Her face fell for a brief moment, but then he turned around to face her, taking her small hands in his, holding them gently. She felt herself melting under his gaze. "This is me, asking you to be my girlfriend and accept me the way I am. I want you to know what you'll be getting yourself into. I want you to know that there will be consequences, but I'll make sure to always make it up to you. I promise."

"Natsu..." A week ago, she'd never believe you if you told her that this boy from the east side could say such sweet, sincere words to her. But he did, and it brought tears to her eyes.

"Say yes or no, dammit." He let go of her hands and groaned, pulling his pinkish hair. Completely ruining the moment, by the way.

"How could I say no?" She tried to go back to romantic mode, but he continued sounding dumb.

"Could you say yes then?"

"I just did!" She yelled and slapped her forehead, even though he should be the one doing that.

"Hey Natsu?" She asked after some time, since none of them had the intenton of going back to awkward boyfriend/girlfriend talk. "How did you know I didn't live there? Was I that obvious?" She remembered when she went to Juvia's house, meeting Natsu on the way there.

"That's easy. First, it was our part of the town and I'm sure I would've noticed you before." He smirked at her, causing her cheeks to flush. "Second, you looked so scared. And you obviously weren't from Blizzard or else you would've freaked out when you saw my tattoo." He explained, but she was still confused. She looked at his tatto and thought it wasn't that scary. Why would anyone run away from a tattoo?

"Your tattoo? What about it?"

"You really know nothing."

"Tell meee!" She whined.

"It's a sign that you're a part of a gang. The dragon is for the Dragons. Blizzard has a lame, weak snowflake." He said and she noted that he enjoyed talking bad about them.

Then the color drained out of her face when she remembered the picture Juvia showed her at the party some days ago, where her and Lyon had similar snowflake tattoos.

"Wait! So that means Juvia is in Blizzard?" She realized and he facepalmed.

"You're slow. Everything alright with your brain today?"

"Jerk!" She punched his arm and he pretended it hurt, which only annoyed her more.

"Ouch that hurt! I forgot you were a natural blonde, _blondie._ "

"Natsu I'm warning you!" She glared at him and she was sure she looked frightening, until he burst out laughing, pointing a finger at her face.

"You...you...look...you look so dumb!"

"Natsu!" She warned again, but he continued teasing her.

"I like it when you scream my name. Just don't sound too angry. Try again, this time with a moan-ouch! Lucy stop hitting me!"

"You stop saying nonsense!" Her hands squeezed into tiny fists and she began hitting his chest, but then a voice interrupted them. They were sure they were alone.

"Alright. What do we have here?" They both jerked their heads in the direction of the voice and Lucy's eyes widened when she recognized its owner. Natsu jumped to his feet and his hands tightened into fists. Lucy caught his arm, squeezing it, trying to calm him down.

"Long time no see, Natsu." Lyon said, smiling at them, like they were friends who haven't seen each other in a long time.

"Lyon." Natsu growled at Blizzard's leader. Lyon's smile faded and was replaced by a glare directed at Lucy, which sent a cold shiver up her spine. She squeezed Natsu's shirt and he put his arm in front of her, as if sheltering her from Lyon.

"Juvia is alright!" Lucy yelled, realizing what he wanted to hear. Lyon's lips curled into a satisfied smile.

"Good."

"What are you two talking about..." Natsu muttered confused and then turned around to look at Lucy. "And how do you know him?"

"Juvia showed me a picture!" She defended herself. Natsu didn't really pay attention to her and turned back to face Lyon with a threatening glare.

"Lyon...If you ever try to-" Lyon interrupted him, sending them another creepy smile.

"Oh but I'd never do that. She's Juvia's dear friend. She wouldn't be happy if I hurt her." Then his expression darkened again. "But if it weren't the case...I wouldn't hesitate a second to slit her-"

"Shut the fuck up before I slit your throat!" Natsu screamed at Lyon and Lucy hugged him from behind, preventing him from trying to fight Lyon. Tears filled her eyes and she squeezed them shut, burying her head against Natsu's back.

"No need for violence here. I said if." Lyon said, nonchalantly.

"What do you want, Lyon?" Natsu hissed, growing impatied and if Lyon doesn't leave soon, not even Lucy could stop him from fighting.

"Can't I walk around the park? Fine, I'll leave." Lyon sighed, but instead of leaving, he walked closer to them, not taking his eyes off Lucy.

"It's alright." She whispered and Natsu hesitantly stepped aside.

Lyon stopped a few inches away from Lucy, taking her hand in his and placed a soft kiss. Before Lucy realized what happened, she was hugging Natsu again, holding him back from attacking Lyon.

"Natsu!"

"He can't just do that!"

"Don't tell me your jealous of him!" Natsu's cheeks turned slightly red and he turned away from her, looking for Lyon, but he was already gone. He sighed and sat back on the bench.

"Whatever."

Lucy sat next to him. Too much has happened in such a short time to let her brain properly process it all.

"Why didn't he try anything?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...he didn't point his gun at you and-"

"He probably didn't have one." Natsu looked at her and smiled at her confused expression. She really didn't know anything, but that didn't matter. Even though it annoyed him, he liked explaining things to her. "We can't do that here. The police would come after us. They don't really care what happens on the east side thought."

"But Lyon's from the east side?" He chuckled at her cluelessness.

"So? We can't have a dead body lying at the central park, right?"

"That makes sense." She giggled and Natsu patted her head again.

They sat together, talking about everything and nothing, enjoying each other's presence, until Natsu got the message from Gajeel that he was on his way home. It said that shrimp, which was obviously Levy, was trying to murder him with a frying pan, all because he untied her hair from a bun, so he had to run away.

They burst into laughter, imagining the whole scene.

Lucy went home with a silly smile on her face. She never thought she'd actually enjoy talking about any kind of criminal with a criminal, but it was Natsu and she enjoyed every moment she spent with him.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I updated faster that I thought I would.**

 **Was this chapter good? I hope you liked it even though nothing really happened here. Just Natsu and Lucy getting to know each other better. I suppose I had to write about that too.**

 **I had no idea how to name this chapter so I named it chapter 10 btw.**

 **Thanks for reading! I'll try to update sooner again. :)**


End file.
